Second Chance At A First Impression
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Dumbledore decides on a idea to help promote inter-house unity and Harry decides to use the chance to get to know Draco Malfoy without the persona of "saviour of the world". Harry and Draco soon realise their love can conquer anything.
1. Chapter 1 Opening your eyes

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Hermione POV:

When Harry and Ron started dating, things pretty much stayed the same for Hermione. She left them alone more and spent her days revising in the library. She didn't take long to notice that Blaise Zabini tended to show up every time she did. One day she was reading _Hogwarts: a History _and he walked right up to her table. She was shocked but managed to pretend she didn't notice him.

"Good morning Granger." Blaise said suddenly, and Hermione could have sworn he looked nervous. "Hello, anything I can help you with, Zabini?" She replied stiffly, setting her book face down on the table and looking up. "Yes actually, call me Blaise."

"Okay then, Blaise?" She said irritated.

"Well, I heard you are a genius at Artithmacy and I was hoping you could help me out?" Hermione blushed crimson and he seemed to notice her caving in. "Come on, Hermione." He said and smiled at her flirtatiously. She blushed again but muttered: "Sure, sit down then." The two of them works in mostly silence until dinner and then Blaise said: "Thanks, again tomorrow then?" She nodded and he gave her a quick smile and left. Hermione packed her own things, and left the library wondering why a Slytherin would ask the help of a muggle born. When she met up with Ron and Harry those thoughts left her mind and she joined a debate on if Malfoy was a Death Eater yet or not. Harry was arguing fiercely that he was smart enough to wait till after school and blushed when Hermione mentioned that he just gave Malfoy a compliment, even if he didn't intend to. Then Harry muttered something like "Stupid Slytherin's." And they went into the great hall for dinner. Then as every other day Harry's gaze flickered quickly to the Slytherin table and sought out the silver-blond hair of his supposed nemesis. 'I wonder how long it will take him to realise he no longer hates Draco' she thought while reaching over to get the potatoes.

Harry POV:

Once again I found my eyes being drawn to the Slytherin table, for about a week I noticed I've been staring at Draco. I'm not sure what it means, but I keep finding myself sticking up for him with Ron. Ron seems jealous over Draco, I wonder why…

"Harry baby." Ron interrupted my chain of thought and I manage to look up and smile. "Stop staring at those gits. Do you want to have a snog later?" I felt my face turn hot and I looked to see if anyone heard him. Ron just laughed, I could tell he was thinking something like "Stupid virgins" or "My boyfriend is such a girl". That's how well I know his looks by now.

I'm still not sure why Ron and I started dating. I put it down to experimentation. I'm not attracted to him, but I know he is attracted to me. I know it's not fair but I couldn't bear to hurt his feelings. I do admire Ron's way of acting so self-assured. I should have been a girl, I want to be approached, and not chase. Being me, that means I'm doomed to be alone, or with Ron. Does that even make sense? I didn't think so…

Draco POV:

"Could Potter ever stop staring at you?" Pansy Parkinson said annoyed. Then they left the great hall together. Draco smirked "Well, I am gorgeous." Pansy looked at him thoughtfully and then replied. "True, but everyone thinks you and I are together. Could he be less obvious?"

"Potter can't be subtle to save his life Pans." Draco replied neutrally. When the two of them reached the common room, Draco said the password "Pureblood" and opened the portrait for Pansy to walk in front of him. He leaned against the wall and sighed, then walked inside and closed the portrait behind him.

Hermione POV:

Hermione sat up almost all night in her bedroom, thinking about Ron & Harry, and also Blaise. He is very attractive, even if he is a bit unapproachable. She found herself fantasizing about that strong body pressing her against the stacks in the library. She fell asleep reading and spent the night dreaming about the dark haired Slytherin.

Harry POV:

Harry woke up with a body pressed against his back and an arm over his waist. He blinked a couple of times and managed to reach his glasses on the bedside table. After a while he remembered the previous night's nightmare and Ron curling into bed with him. He enjoyed the feeling of waking up next to someone. He could feel Ron's erection pressing against his boxer-covered ass and went to shower blushing and hoping nobody noticed he also had a hard on. He took care of himself in the shower, savouring the water against his skin and wondering why he felt nervous being around Ron like that.

Harry was shy, but rather dominating in relationships, and in all the previous ones, he never minded getting intimate. He might be a virgin, but he was not an innocent. As he remembered the first time Seamus sucked him off in the changing room showers, he almost came instantly. Harry started wanking himself off. He started by thinking about Seamus, and then a vision of intense grey-blue eyes and blond hair swam in front of him, the eyes locking with his as the rosy-red lips enclose his erection. Harry was screaming as he climaxed almost violently and slid boneless to the floor in the shower. "What the hell?" Harry muttered as he dried of and dressed wondering who on earth he could have been thinking about. But the details started to disappear like water slipping between your fingers no matter how tightly you hold on to them. A while later he was dressed and thinking about what assignments he still needed to do, the previous experience out of his mind for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2 A confrontation or two

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Hermione POV:

Harry decides to talk to Hermione about Ron so he began looking for her and found her in the library, to his surprise talking and leaning close to Blaise Zabini. Before he could talk himself out of it, he closed the door and walked swiftly and with purpose and sat himself down into the chair across from Hermione. Hermione looked up shocked and Blaise didn't quite manage not to look annoyed at Harry showing up. "Yes, Harry. I assume this is important?" She said sternly. Harry managed a sheepish look and said "Sorry, Herm. I could speak to you later." Harry made to stand up, when Hermione reached out and touched his shoulder. "No no, Harry, don't worry." Blaise looked pissed but managed to say: "Okay then, I'll just see you later then?" and left.

"I… sorry Herm, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"Okay Harry, so what is the problem? I do hope it's not your scar again?" She looked worried. "No, it's not that. I wanted to speak to you about me and Ron." He started hesitantly. Hermione looked puzzled but said nothing for a while. After noticing Harry wasn't going to carry on and get to the point, she sighed and said: "What about you two Harry?" Harry looked guilty and said: "I don't think we should be a couple, Herm."

"Why not?" Hermione asked surprised, she wasn't expecting him to catch on so soon. "I…well I…iamnotattractedtohim." He rushed out in one breath. Hermione continued to look puzzled for a moment and replied "I never thought you were."

"You didn't? Then why didn't you say anything?" Harry looked horrified. "I wanted you to figure it out for yourself Harry."

"Really Herm, that's stupid, what if we…never mind." And Harry turned bright red again.

"So, do you want to tell him?" Hermione said, and started packing away her books.

"What do you mean? I can't tell Ron!" Harry squeaked.

"I was not talking about Ron, I meant D… (Draco) never mind." Hermione broke of mid-sentence. Harry looked at her confused but managed not to reply with "Huh?"

"I'd never cheat on Ron, Herm." Just at that moment Ron walked up to them, smiling mischievously and said: "I know baby, I trust you." and leaned in to press a chaise kiss against his lips. Hermione looked relieved to have this conversation end and that made Harry wonder just why she had thought he liked anyone when he only mentioned Ron. He hadn't even mentioned being attracted to anyone else and when he thought about it, he wasn't (denial). A while later they were walking in the hallway and Ron ran into the one guy Ron couldn't stand the sight of.

Draco POV:

To Draco's horror he was walking in the hallway and ended up face to face with Weasley. He was hoping he and the golden trio could just ignore each other this year because the rivalry between them seemed so childish to him now. He never really hated Potter. Potter looked like he just wanted the exact same thing as Draco did and he felt a strange feeling clench his heart. When his eyes met Weasley's he knew that hope was in vain because he was already walking toward Draco, Crabbe and Goyle with single minded determination. Ron already had an insult on his tongue when Draco said: "Is it really necessary to fight Weasel?" Harry looked shocked but seemed to calm himself. Ron was spluttering indignantly and trying to think of a comeback. "Ron, let me handle this." Harry said and Draco's mask of indifference almost slipped. "Get out of our way, Malfoy." Harry snapped and Draco felt himself go even colder and smirked. "Make me Potter." Draco was expecting a hex, or maybe a punch to the face, so when Harry grabbed his shoulders and shoved him against the wall it took him a few seconds to understand what Harry was doing and then he noticed Harry pressed up against him, lips inches from Draco's. He seemed for a second as if he was going to kiss Draco and he felt his heart speed up involuntarily. Then Harry said cruelly: "If only you weren't such a prat." And shoved him back, turned and left, the other two looking stunned as they walked of after him. "You okay, Draco?" Crabbe said when Draco didn't seem to get out of his trance. Draco was hard underneath his robes and was so disgusted he managed not to notice Harry was in a similar state when he let go of Draco. "Yes Crabbe, come." And then Draco walked off, internally wincing at his choice of words.

Harry POV:

Harry and Ron walked past the notice board and saw that Dumbledore was launching a inter house unity project and would be giving further instructions. Harry was already thinking of a way to get Draco to know him, and not just the Boy-Who-Lived. He wasn't sure if Draco could learn to like him, but he wanted to find out. Maybe this project could give him some ideas. He was about to find out just how lucky he was.

Snape POV:

The headmaster sat next to me, blue eyes twinkling and everyone was curious to find out about the project. My house seemed to manage calm indifference. It was a horrible idea, in my opinion. I strongly advised Dumbledore that having a secret pen-pal was just going to distract the children from their studies. However, Dumbledore was never one to accept advice, no matter how strongly given. I saw Potter looking toward the table and gave him my best I-HATE-POTTER glare causing him to look back down into his lunch. As you can tell from the name, it's reserved only for Potter. I despise that boy.

Dumbledore POV:

"I believe you all are curious about the house-project." Dumbledore started and saw all the eyes in the great hall instantly focussed on him. "The idea is that I will be charming, with the help of professor Flitwick, pieces of parchment that will make it possible for two random students to communicate." He paused for breath and heard lots of sighs of disappointment from the students. "It shall be for a month or so, you may choose to reveal your identity or to stay anonymous. But please do take the opportunity given to you. You might make a new friend."

Harry POV:

Harry was very excited. He knew the chances of ending up with Draco would be really low but found the comfort in the fact that you could only be partnered with a student within your own year. He was very thankful he would be writing to a fellow 7th year instead of a lovesick 1st year Hufflepuff.

Draco POV:

In Potions the Slytherin's received the parchment in relative silence, only Pansy seemed to like the excuse to gossip even more. Draco just took a look at the parchment and continued with the liquid luck potion Snape had set them on revising. The Slytherin's were the second last to get them, just before the Gryffindore's.

Harry POV:

The last parchments were handed to the Gryffindore's in Care of Magical Creatures and Harry was thankful for the distraction from Hagrid's creatures. (Rather here than Potions) Harry thought irritably. When he received his parchment it took him a while to decide not to write yet. He was hoping for a chance to convert a Slytherin to the side of the light. Dumbledore might not think they were important, but Harry sure did. If he could have Draco… It could be a breakthrough for their side. He didn't give any thought to a personal relationship between them; after all, he had to save the world. Whether Draco had a tight ass or not was surely irrelevant. Harry didn't manage to convince himself of that either. After classes let out for the day he decided that he was up to finding out who his correspondence is for the next month or so. He debated long on what to write but in the end had come up only with

"_Hi!" _

He waited for a reply almost half an hour before the writing came up in front of him.

Draco POV:

"_Hi_?" Was that really all the person could say? Draco was annoyed at having his correspondence so clearly a bad conservationist he had to think a while to come up with a reply that would receive more than a single word reply; so wrote:

_Always this articulate? Was hoping for someone brains… My guess is you aren't Slytherin then, are you? _

_Slytherin? Haha not exactly. Almost was though, sorting hat said I'd have down well in there. I was just unsure of what to write. So, Slytherin huh?_

Draco shook his head in disbelief. _Yes. _He paused and then _Stupid question you idiot. _

_Draco?_

_Holy shit, what gave me away? _He wrote and smirked.

_Brilliant! Was just a good guess I suppose. Mind if I don't reveal my identity just yet, Draco?_

Curious in spite of himself, he wrote _as long as you are not one of two people._

_Who would they be? _Harry wrote back, a bit worried.

_Granger or Weasley._

_Ron or Hermione? No I'm not. _

_I should have known you would be on first name terms._

_Come on, let's not write about them, please. I would like to learn more about you. Are you single? Favourite subject? Favourite colour? (I'm guessing green?)_

_As long as I get the same answers._

_Of course._

_Well then, yes, Potions and no, actually (Don't tell!) it's blue. Other Slytherin's would not like that one bit, would be my guess. _

_Oh really? Yeah, guess not. I'm not currently single no, I'm male by the way, DADA, and my house would murder me for treason, mine is green. Must be the Slytherin inside me._

_Sounds kinky. _Draco wrote before he could think twice about letting someone know he is gay.

Harry POV:

Harry was glad Draco couldn't see him blushing viciously at that reply. (Could Draco be gay?) That made Harry happier than he would like to admit.

_I… erm, that's not exactly what I meant, you know._

_I know, teasing you is entertaining, I could only imagine you blushing as you read it. _

_Well, that pun was rather effective. No need to worry about it, but I am gay, you see?_

_Really? Very fascinating. Don't worry, I'm not homophobic. _

_But you're not gay?_

_I'd rather not say if you don't mind._

_Oh, of course Draco._

_Write you later?_

_Sure, goodnight._

_Goodnight. _And with that Harry was left rereading his first real conversation with none other than Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3 What happens in the dungeons

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Draco POV:

Harry and Draco became very close over the next couple of weeks. Draco has taken to guessing who Harry was about every hour they spoke. After about 3 more days, Harry finally wrote:

_I am Harry Potter. _And Draco was stunned. He barely managed: _I'll write in a couple of days. _Then Draco fainted. When he woke up, it was dark.

Harry POV:

"Herm, I think I told him too soon, he hasn't written in 2 days and he started looking at me in the great hall, and the corridors!" Harry said upset. Hermione was stunned, of all the people Harry could be writing with. "Well, Blaise and I are becoming rather close." She tried to change the subject, and blushed. "Are you two dating, Herm?" Harry changed from upset to curious for a moment. "Not sure Harry. I hope we will be soon." Hermione said and got a glassy eyed look in her eyes.

Hermione POV:

Hermione was sitting in the library, wondering if she should write to Blaise, when he showed up. "Hey Herm, was wondering where I would find you." He said, smiling at her as if they were alone in the room. Hermione batted her eyelashes at him. He could hardly keep from bending down and kissing her where she sat. "Let me show you something." He said as he took her hand and led her to the back of the library. When they were alone he pressed her back slowly against the wall, and said softly: "Will you be my girlfriend?" Hermione couldn't speak, only nodded and leaned forward to kiss him. Blaise seemed to be happy with her reply, and stood against her and deepened the kiss. Blaise opened his mouth, hands on her waist, and licked across her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth and melted into his kiss. Their kiss seemed to last for hours until they had to break away, panting and leaning up against each other for air.

Draco POV:

It took Draco rather long to get used to the idea. He realised when the shock went down, he really wanted to write to Harry. He was sitting alone in his room, bored and decided to write to Harry again. After all, Harry knew who he was all along, and was still nice to him.

_Hey Potter. _He wrote.

_Always this articulate? Hehe_

Draco laughed and replied: _I was surprised I guess. _

_I can't believe you didn't guess the first day really, so we are okay now? _Draco smiled to himself (Isn't Potter CUTE?)

_Sure Potter. _He wrote.

_Draco? Do me a favour? _

_What?_

_Call me 'Harry' please?_

_Okay. _Draco wrote and paused._ Harry. _

Harry POV:

Harry was in the clouds when Draco wrote. They wrote a while before Harry almost dropped the parchment, when the words: _Join me for a chess game in ten minutes, Harry? _Appeared. All he could manage was: _Seriously? _

_Yes you idiot, don't get caught. Password is 'Pureblood'._

_See you later then Draco. _Harry answered and went to splash his face with water. Draco wanted to see him! He couldn't believe it! He straightened his shirt, then freaked out and changed his outfit 3 times before he was happy with it and left with his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. He knew that Ron would be busy for hours with his remedial Potions. He wasn't cheating; it's just a chess game, that's all. Harry wasn't planning on telling Ron this. It was perfectly innocent after all. He walked all the way to the Slytherin common room and almost turned and left again but pulled up some Gryffindor courage and snuck inside.

Draco POV:

He couldn't believe it. "I, Draco Malfoy, nervous?" He told himself in the mirror. "This is not a big deal, Draco" he chanted over and over until Harry arrived. When Harry walked into Draco's room he looked gorgeous and Draco had to stop himself from saying something stupid like: "You…hot." or something along those lines. Harry spoke first: "So, how about we start that chess game?" Harry looked just as nervous as Draco felt. Draco hoped he managed to keep his face neutral as they set up the board and started the game. Things relaxed after that and they talked like old friends. They played two games, each winning one. Then Draco said: "You should go, it's late. We should play again sometime." Draco saw the disappointment in Harry's eyes and regretted it immediately.

"Come on, Harry, you can hardly keep your eyes open." He said, liking the way Harry's name sounded on his lips. "I know, it's just, well, I was having fun." Harry said and blushed. Draco couldn't help replying "me too" before he could change his mind. This seemed to be the right thing to say to cheer Harry up, because he smiled dazzlingly and said "Your right, I should go." Draco couldn't help adding "write me when you get in" Harry gave him a speculative look and when he realised what he said he added: "I'm curious how long it takes to get to the Gryffindor tower, that's all." suddenly defensive. "No problem, Draco. Goodbye then." He said, but didn't leave. Draco's heart leapt, he didn't want Harry to leave yet either. He also realised he liked the way Harry said his first name. "Goodnight Harry, see you tomorrow." Draco said and Harry left, looking back over his shoulder and smiling before he pulled his cloak over him and left Draco alone in his room. Draco dropped to his bed fully clothed and stared at the ceiling, knowing that he couldn't sleep until Harry got to his room safely.

Harry POV:  
>Harry was playing his time with Draco over and over in his head. He really seemed to enjoy spending time with the Slytherin. He was lucky not to run into anyone because he wasn't paying attention to anything except where he was going. He heard a noise inside the potions classroom as he walked passed and stopped to listen.<p>

"Oh yeah, professor." Harry heard from outside the door, the voice was familiar but he couldn't place it. "Call me…Oh hell yes, harder, Severus." Harry heard and nearly threw up. Professor Snape having sex? Harry opened the door with morbid fascination. "Oh Severus, you are so tight." Harry heard before he walked in to see, Professor Snape, legs spread and naked leaning over his desk, Ron pounding hard into his tight ass. The two were both panting as Ron continued to fuck Snape hard and Harry could barely restrain himself from hexing them, so he aimed instead at a portrait of Snape behind the desk, setting it on fire with a quick "Incendio!" and running down the corridors as fast as he could. When he got back the parchment had a message from Draco. _Are you back yet? _

Draco POV:

Harry was crying as he replied, Draco saw the smudges from Harry's tears as he wrote: _Yes, I'm back. _So Draco wrote: _What's wrong, Harry? _

_You were right about Ron. _Draco made out between smudges. _What did the bastard do, Harry? _

_He was s…. Snape. _

_Harry? I couldn't make out that fourth word. I must be reading wrong, I could swear that you just said Weasley had sex with Snape._

_Yeah. _Was all Harry replied.

_Oh dear, that sucks. I'm so sorry Harry, I knew he was a asshole. It could have been worse, you know. _

_How? _

_It could have been Lupin or Flitwick._

_I would rather it be Lupin, at least I can see the attraction there. But Snape? I mean, I thought we hated him. _

_Oh really? So you into blonde skinny guys then, are you? _Draco replied, hoping Harry was catching on to the fact that Harry just admitted Draco was his type.

In Harry's room, he let out a sharp giggle. He was already confessing things he would rather not have his once arch-nemesis know.

_Yeah, and if they are snarky and self-assured then I'm lost… _He joked sweetly. Draco could tell Harry was being sarcastic, but he just laughed too. _Seriously though Harry, don't let him get to you. _

_Thanks Draco, goodnight! _Harry wrote and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4 Developing friendship

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Harry POV:

Harry woke up feeling happy, but it took him about an hour to remember he and Ron had 'broken up'. Then he picked up the parchment, it still had last night's conversation on it, or Harry would never believe how Draco comforted him last night. _Draco? Do me a favour? _He wrote without greeting. _Sure Harry, what? _

_Could I hug you in the great hall to piss of Ron? _Harry could almost imagine Draco laughing from Slytherin house. _Sorry Harry, Father would kill me. _

_Please please please! _Harry begged and Draco gave in way too soon to be normal at the thought of punishment, but Harry didn't realise that was because he really wanted to know how it felt to be hugged by Harry, and not to piss of Ron. The same thought was also in Harry's mind when he mentioned it to Draco. If it bothered Ron, all the better for Harry, and if not, he got to hug Draco Malfoy.

Draco POV:

He was sitting at the table and couldn't manage to stop from looking toward the doors of the great hall. So when Harry entered, the first thing that happened was the grey eyes met emerald green and Draco tried viciously to keep his heart from jumping out of his throat. Harry walked right up to him, giving him no time to even get up before leaning forward and giving him a quick hug. "Morning" Harry said next to Draco's ear and Draco couldn't effectively stifle the gasp at the contact. Draco muttered "Hello" or something eerily like "eeek" but if Harry noticed his less than normal response, he didn't react. Only gave him a reassuring smile and went to his table. The hall was in horrified whispers in seconds and Draco could see Weasley fuming, face as red as his hair and trying to get Harry to talk to him. Draco would never admit he was impressed, but he was. Harry seemed completely fine with everyone staring at him but Draco was wishing he could sink into a hole in the floor. Harry was just talking evenly, eating cereal and looking at Ron as if saying: "Touch my food and die" or so it looked.

Harry POV:

He instantly regretted hugging Draco, until he felt the other boy shiver when he spoke near his ear. Then Harry managed to keep everything locked up, just being happy that Draco was obviously at least a little attracted to him. Harry was thrilled. Not even Ron glaring daggers at him, or the rest of the great hall staring between him and Draco could make him lose his normally explosive temper.

Harry just had his breakfast and when Ron wanted to shout at him, said: "Wait until we leave, Ron."

"No, let's talk NOW!" Ron almost screamed but gave up when he realised Harry was just ignoring him. Way too soon for Harry he was done picking at his food and had to stand up and leave the hall, Ron still furious and Hermione looking at him in shocked awe. She walked after Ron and Harry out into the corridors.

She closed the door behind her just in time to hear Ron explode into a monologue of insults and Harry calmly said: "How can you stand there and act so self-righteous after shagging Snape?" and Hermione heard his voice crack. Ron went instantly silent. "You…er… that was you?" Ron stuttered. "You had sex with a professor?" Hermione almost screamed. She was horrified. Harry leaned against the wall to keep from sliding down onto the floor. He was at least expecting Ron's first words to be an apology. "You both know how bad my marks are, and he really does have a nice ass." Luckily for Harry, Hermione covered the shouting at Ron until he felt bad part. Harry wanted to cry, he never even apologized for having sex with Snape. He only felt bad at being shouted at, Ron felt completely fine with cheating on Harry, just because Harry wouldn't sleep with him. Hermione and Ron left, Hermione lecturing Ron and Ron looking ashamed at being scolded in public. Harry just sat, propped against the wall, hoping Draco's friends weren't furious with him for the stunt Harry pulled. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it occurred to him, how much he had enjoyed touching Draco.

Draco POV:

His house mostly let him be. For some infuriating reason the whole of Slytherin house believed he was making friends with Harry to turn him over to Voldemort. Even Zabini, who Draco heard was currently dating Granger. So Draco was utterly unprepared for a lecture from a fellow Slytherin on "Gryffindor's" and "Feelings." Zabini jumped right in, starting with: "You better not be planning on hurting Potter." Draco was so shocked, instead of saying "Why would you think I'd want to betray him, hmmm? You wouldn't be planning it with Granger, would you?" He ended up with a horrified squeak and "I would NEVER hurt Harry!"

That seemed to cool Zabini down and Draco was wondering why he was acting so out of Malfoy character. "Honestly though Zabini. I thought you understood what I'm doing, all in the spirit of inter house unity and that, you know? Just don't tell any of the other Slytherins. You have gotten enough crap from dating Granger, haven't you? You know what they are like." Draco said, more composed now. Zabini smiled at him. "Just don't try anything with me, and I don't care who you sleep with." It took Draco a second to catch on to the fact that Zabini had misunderstood his words. "You mean? Oh, no, Harry and I, we are only friends." (Unfortunately) Draco added in his head. "Right Malfoy, be friends with whoever." He said, emphasising the word friend to make it clear he didn't believe the relationship was platonic at all. That gave Draco a warm feeling that he managed to squash because there was no way he would be Harry's rebound boyfriend. He would wait until Harry was ready before even flirting with the boy. He would not take advantage of him. Harry deserved better than that and so, said a small voice in his head, did Draco. Draco and Zabini chatted for a while, getting closer because of the common goal: Crushing on Gryffindors. After that Blaise left to meet up with Granger to snog in the library again. (Granger sure likes books.) Draco thought to himself.

Harry POV:

Other than a few "Hello's" in the corridor they only wrote to each other for the next few days. They both decided to leave the public "hanging out" for a while. Harry was sitting alone by the lake against a tree when he felt his parchment warm. _Harry? Where are you? _He saw appear in Draco's elegant hand. _I'm next to the lake, want to join me? _Before regretting giving the invitation Draco replied: _On my way. _Harry smiled at the reply. At least it didn't look like the attention scared Draco off. Harry realised about 5 minutes later that Draco must have been already looking for him when he wrote Harry. Harry was really happy at this and when Draco arrived he was grinning stupidly. "Hey Potter." Draco said and sat smirked, sitting down next to him on the grass. Pretty close, but not quite touching. "So Harry, what are you thinking about?" Draco said after a while of comfortable silence. "Not much." Harry said smiling and Draco rose an eyebrow at Harry causing him to add: "I just sometimes wonder what would happen if I had a chance to start over again, you know?" At this Draco was even more puzzled. "What do you mean, Harry?" Draco asked. This opened the metaphorical floodgates and Harry started talking: "Well, I mean, what if we became friends that first day, or I didn't say no to Slytherin? What if Voldemort didn't kill my parents? Anything could have happened. I have made so many mistakes in my life, sometimes I wonder if I tried it again, would I choose the same path. If I knew then, what I do now. Things could have been so different."

"Your right Harry, we all have made mistakes, but never regret not taking my hand on the train that day, or becoming the person you are. You are a great person Harry. I was an idiot, Harry. I see that now, but I was just a kid back then, and still believed all the lies my father told me to be law. I was a puppet, Harry. You made me question what I took for granted. You are the reason I have my own opinions, and don't just except my father anymore." Harry looked flabbergasted and said in disbelief: "That was all because of me? Don't be stupid." Draco sighed and for a while didn't answer, then softly said: "You don't see yourself clearly Harry." Then he moved back against the tree and stretched out his legs. His right side pressed against Harry. His eyes were focused on picking at the grass with one hand, his right hand on his leg. Before Harry could tell his body that it was a bad idea he placed his hand over Draco's. Draco looked up suddenly and Harry asked: "Is this okay?" Draco turned his hand over under Harry's and twined their fingers together before answering: "Its fine, Harry." They sat there for hours, holding hands and talking as they watched the sun set on the lake.

Draco POV:

He never wanted to leave; time seemed frozen with them together. But he knew they needed to get back soon. "We need to go." Draco said softly. "I don't want to go back to the castle yet." Harry muttered sulkily. Before Draco could change his mind he let go of Harry's hand and Harry looked disappointed at the lack of contact. He stood up and straightened his robe then held his hand out again to help him up. The irony wasn't lost on him, when this time Harry took his hand without hesitation. He thought back to their first meeting with a sense of melancholy, this is what he always wanted, and yet, it wasn't nearly enough. Harry held on longer than he should have before letting go. "I can see you tomorrow, can't I? It's Saturday and a hogsmead weekend."

"Well, sure. Hermione has a date with Blaise," Harry smiled. "Want to go to hogsmead with me then?" Draco asked, his nerves not showing. 'Great! Is it a date?" and Draco could see the hope in Harry's green emerald eyes. "Do you really think that's a good idea Harry? I would rather not be in the Daily Prophet the next day." Harry was quiet a moment, thinking before saying: "Nobody has to know it's a date." Draco smiled: "Okay Harry, if that's what you want."

"It is." Harry said happily. "Meet you at 7 at the doors to the great hall then?" Draco asked. "Err… make it 7:30? I have problems getting up some mornings. Harry asked nervously. "Sure, I should have known you wouldn't be a morning person."

"I should have known you would be." Harry countered jokingly. "Touché, see you tomorrow then Harry?" Draco said and walked up the stairs and into the castle.


	5. Chapter 5 It's not a date, or is it?

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Harry POV:

Harry barely got any sleep. He had a date with Draco! When he woke up Harry muttered a quick tempus and saw it was only 6:25. He lay in bed a while staring at the ceiling and mentally picking through his wardrobe before getting up and physically doing the process again. In the end he settled on an emerald green shirt that fit him perfectly, with tight grey washed-out jeans. "Thanks for forcing me to go shopping, Herm." He said admiringly to his reflection in the mirror. "You do look rather fetching in that outfit." The mirror replied approvingly. "Give us a turn, let me see." It added. Harry turned, looking back over his shoulder. "mmmmm, yes." The mirror said and Harry blushed. He put another half hour into trying to fix his hair, but managed nothing. A while later he gave up and left. He reached the doors at 7:15 and opened them to see Draco leaning against the wall, looking breath-taking in black figure-hugging trousers with a black t-shirt. Harry could see every curve on him and still managed not to forget to say: "You're early. We agreed on 7:30 didn't we?" Draco just smiled and replied: "You caught me out, but you're early too, you know?" At this Harry blushed: "I was done early." Draco gave him a smirk and said: "I wasn't, I just couldn't wait to see you." Then Harry blushed again.

Draco POV:

Harry was so beautiful to him when he blushed. Draco was used to subtlety, Harry was something completely different. Draco took a step forward and gave Harry a hug, longer and tighter than in the one in the hall, but still only a couple of seconds. Then he stepped back and he said: "Ready to go then?" Harry nodded and they fell into step next to each other. They just started walking when Draco said: "I have something for you." He looked nervous, even to Harry. "Oh yeah? What is it?" Harry's eyes were shining like a child at Christmas.

Draco reached into his trouser pocket, pulling out a tiny paper flower and unshrinking it to about the size of a rose. Draco charmed the rose to show his emotions by changing colour to Harry and also to glow in the dark. When Draco placed it in Harry's hand it was a charcoal grey (nervous). Harry looked elated. "Thanks Draco." and it flickered briefly pink (in-love) before turning yellow (happy). "It changes colour! How did you do that? It's so lovely." Draco just smiled mischievously and said: "Tell me when you figure it out. It also glows in the dark, so if that bothers you you could just shove it in a cupboard. "Nah, it's brilliant!" Harry said quickly. "I was hoping you would like it, I was planning on picking a real flower, but the Slytherins would expect apocalypse, or You-Know-How being pregnant." At that they both just laughed, and walking on Draco saw Harry enchanted with the flower and felt great. Harry clearly loved his little present. They reached hogsmead too soon for Draco because there they had to be even more careful what they talked about. "Draco? Could we go in the sweet shop?"

"Sure Harry, then let's get a drink shall we?" Draco smiled again, and thought to himself (Why am I smiling so much today?). Harry took a look between him and the flower before shrinking it and putting it in his jean pocket, saying: "It mostly stays yellow." And Draco wondered if he could have figured it out already, but Harry didn't mention it at all. Therefore he just said: "It won't every day. You will see." Then he opened the door for them to go inside. They spent almost an hour in there and Draco soon realised Harry had just as bad a sweet tooth as him, and also mentally documented all Harry's favourites. Bertie Bots Every Flavour beans, Chocolate Frogs, Harry even had a secret fetish for blood flavoured lollipops. They almost emptied the store between the two of them before leaving for the Three Broomsticks.

Harry POV:

They had so much fun chatting that Harry almost didn't notice Rita Skeeter coming in the door. He had just enough time to say: "Pretend we are meeting Herm" Before she arrived at the table, complete with her quick quotes quill. "Oh Harry darling! How wonderful! With Mr. Malfoy? How is my favourite cover boy?" She said smiling viciously. "Just wonderful Rita and yourself? We were just waiting for the group to join us, weren't we, Draco?" Harry said without any enthusiasm and looked to Draco for reassurance. Rita visibly lost some of her fake enthusiasm when she realised there didn't seem to be any story. (If only she knew, at least she seemed to buy it.) "Oh, a group outing. Who else is coming?" She asked and sat down next to Draco, across from Harry. Draco felt murderous but said nothing and kept his mask up. "Well, we invited Pansy, Neville, Hermione, Blaise, Luna, Ron, Vincent, and Greg, but I'm not sure how many will make it, was rather last minute." Harry said at last and Draco couldn't believe he was lying with such a straight face. "Yes yes, of course, such a pain making plans. Would you consent to an interview, darling, since we are waiting?" Harry couldn't believe she was being so conniving. "I…err… would rather not, haven't recently slain any dark lords or anything." Harry managed to smirk at her. (At least I can be sure she is going to print everything word for word. Thank goodness Hermione has that little anamagus detail on her.) Harry thought as she said: "I know, I think all the Prophet readers would love to know about your love life. Any lucky ladies? How about that Granger girl? You seem close." She countered evilly.

"No news in that aspect either, I can assure you. My fans would be happy to know I am single. I am however way to busy saving the world to get involved with any ladies or gentlemen, in the romantic sense." Harry replied diplomatically. "Gentlemen? You say? You mean to tell me you are bi Harry?" She was saying, quill writing wildly. "I mean I do not believe love to be dependent on gender. I am open to the possibility of love from even the most unlikely source." (Even Draco). He added mentally and hoped she wouldn't catch him on that point. "That's lovely, Harry dear." Rita said acceptingly just in time to the door opening to Blaise and Hermione holding hands. He sent a mental scream for: "HELP!" Hermione caught on immediately and walked over with Blaise. "Me. Skeeter? Harry, Draco." She said, she and Blaise sitting down. "Oh dear, I had no idea we were late, Harry." She said, dramatically checking her watch. "No prob Herm, I was just having a talk with Rita. You have everything now, don't you?" He added in her direction. She glared at Hermione but said sweetly: "Yes, Harry dear, enjoy your day then" and left for a drink at the bar. Leaving them to pretend to have met up so long they were chatting happily when she finally did leave. They talked a bit more before Hermione mentioned she needed something from Flourish and Blots and she left with Blaise.

Draco POV:

"If you are done with your butterbeer, can I get the bill?" Draco asked, already taking out his wallet. "I could get it." Harry offered politely. "Don't bother, I will. Do you want to go sit next to the lake again?" He asked, signalling the waitress. Harry nodded happily. "Sounds good. I would like to have some time alone with you." Draco gave him a flirty smirk but didn't say anything to that. They walked back to the castle close to each other, talking about the next weeks upcoming Gryffindor/ Rawenclaw match. "Are you going to be there?" Harry suddenly asked an unidentified look in his eyes. "Why would I be?" Draco asked, seeming surprised. Just then they reached the gates to Hogwarts and Harry didn't answer at first. Then they reached the tree next to the lake and Harry sat down. Draco followed and took Harry's hand when it looked like he wouldn't answer. "Harry?"

"I don't know, maybe to watch me fly." He murmured, not letting go of Draco's hand. "Oh Harry. If you want, I will come, okay?" At that he gave Draco a quick smile that melted his heart. "You don't have to you know." He said and Draco squeezed his hand. "I want to, Harry."

"Brilliant!" Harry said and they said nothing for a while and Draco wondered if he should just ask Harry to be his boyfriend or if it was too soon. "Harry? May I ask you something?" Draco finally asked. "Hehe you just did, but yeah. Just let me say something first?" Harry asked nervous. Draco nodded, swallowing his fear. "I meant most of what I said to Rita Skeeter, but not all of it. Like I'm really not bi, just gay, but also…" He trailed of nervously "I don't mind being with someone, a specific someone-"Harry covered their hands with his other "-but I just want to go slowly, okay?" Draco gave him an understanding smile. "I understand Harry, Weasley hurt you." At this Harry gave Draco a speculative look and said: "I am over him, Draco. I never wanted him anyway." At this Draco made up his mind: "Would you be my boyfriend, Harry?" Harry's eyes lit up and he nodded: "Definitely."

He slowly leant his head on Draco's shoulder and Draco couldn't help run his fingers through that black hair he fantasized about so much. "Draco?" Harry's muffled voice asked suddenly. "Yes lo-Harry?" Draco asked. "Did you just almost call me 'love' Draco?" and Draco blushed and muttered "sorry". He could feel Harry smile against his shoulder. "I don't mind, I like it. Is your potions essay done?" That was not Draco was expecting at all, either part. "Yes love, why?" he said looking at Harry. "I could use some help, I have started, but if you aren't busy tomorrow?" Harry asked. Draco felt a bit smug at being asked for help. "Okay, I'll help you. We can meet in the library.' Draco said. "We – He started but Harry cut him off: "Need to go, it's getting late?" Harry looked amused at being able to finish Draco's sentence. Draco was surprised to find he wasn't annoyed, he thought that was adorable. He didn't even think about pretending that Harry got it wrong, that smile made his heart skip a beat. "Yeah, we should get some sleep. Long day tomorrow." Draco said and added "Won't have my boyfriend not getting enough sleep." Harry sat up slowly and again Draco stood and helped him up. They walked back to the doors of Hogwarts until they went in different directions, hugging quickly and saying: "Goodnight."

"Oh, and Harry?" Draco added a few steps away. "You look breath-taking today." He saw Harry blush and left.

Smiling cheerfully until he got caught by Pansy in the common room. "By the way Pans" he said "this whole fake relationship is over." She looked furious but said nothing and he left her in the common room, going into his private room.

He got into his black silk pyjamas and made himself comfortable on the bed to read for a while. After an hour he noticed he had yet to change a page so he put it down and gave up. He couldn't stop thinking about Harry. As he went over the date in his head, he felt wonderful about every second. He imagined Harry's body in the clothes he was wearing and felt himself get hard, it was as bad as when he saw Harry in that outfit that morning. He had to take a while to get himself under control then, now he just let his hand move down to his pyjama bottoms, playing with the blond hair under his bellybutton, leading down to his crotch. Then moving over his pyjama bottoms, rubbing his thumb over his hardening prick he pictured Harry's emerald green eyes. He imagined them naked- Harry pushed against him, cocks rubbing together as they make out on Draco's bed, Harry's face red and flushed, swallowing each other's moans and screams when they come- Draco came very quickly, wanking of hard and fast until he arched back and came, falling back on the bed, swallowing hard.

Harry POV:

Harry couldn't sleep. He gave up on Snape's dreamless sleep potions in desperation. He lay in the pitch darkness, listening to his dorm mates breathing. He was looking at Draco's rose, it was now a deep purple (Aroused). It glowed beautifully, eliminating his red pillow to a purplish-red. He stared at it for hours, willing sleep to overpower him. A while later it became a light sky-blue (Asleep/ unconscious) and it was almost dawn before Harry finally fell into a restless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Taking care of Harry

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Harry felt terrible in the morning, like he hadn't slept at all. He loved his date with Draco and woke up to find his parchment warm. He unrolled it and saw Draco wrote: _Harry, you up yet? _Harry brushed the sleep out of his eyes and reached for his glasses before just replying. _Yeah, didn't sleep well. _Harry could see Draco hurried to ask: _you alright love? _Then Harry gave a small smile. _I'm okay, just going to get some breakfast. Meet you in the library around 9? _He knew Draco was worried but didn't know how. He gave a glance at the rose, that was now moss green (worried) and saw Draco write: _No, I'll wait in the hall. Then I will go. _Harry didn't want Draco concerned, but Harry had no idea what to do, Draco could help. _Okay then, thanks. See you later? _He dressed in a daze, but in the end managed to get the socks of his ear and onto his feet and had his boxers underneath his jeans. When he looked in the mirror again it shrieked and said: "You look like shit. At least everything is on its right place now." Harry just ignored it thinking (I'm hexing that thing the next time it insults me!) and walked into the great hall like a zombie.

Draco caught his eye, looking a bit horrified and Harry waved and took a seat at Rawenclaw by mistake. Draco managed not to giggle, but the others didn't bother. Luna felt sorry for him and sat next to him saying: "Nice of you to join me for breakfast Harry." And the giggles seemed to evaporate. "No problem Luna." He muttered and grabbed a piece of toast and chewed it without buttering it. "Poor Harry, are you feeling ill today?" She offered politely. "Yeah a bit, but I will be fine." He replied and they ate in silence. (Oh I love you Luna! You are such a good friend! I really think she can read minds sometimes. She always knows everything, even when nobody tells her what is going on).

Draco POV:

He knew the minute he saw his boyfriend that Snape made those dreamless sleep potions. Being a wiz at potions meant he recognised the effects of a badly made potion. When a person makes a dreamless sleep potion with ill intentions, it could cause the drinker great harm. Snape could end up locking Harry's entire subconscious, and causing insomnia. He just hoped Harry stopped drinking them by now. It was a month since the "Weasel incident" as a malevolent voice in his head called it.

He was going to help Harry with his potions essay, talk to Snape and get Harry to rest. Draco was collecting books for Harry and thinking about what to do about all of it when Harry arrived. He dropped the books and stepped over to Harry in three big steps, taking Harry in his arms and holding him. "You idiot, you had me worried." Draco scolded, not letting go. "I'm fine, like I said, I just can't sleep." Harry explained. "How long have you been drinking Snape's dreamless sleep potion?" He asked, steering Harry into the nearest chair. "Since about 3d year, on and off." Harry muttered, taking out a parchment and quill. "I mean after the Weasel incident." Draco said before he could stop himself. "The…oh! I haven't had many, maybe 5 or so this month. I stopped last night though." Harry said. "I thought so. Let's finish your essay and then go to Madame Pomfrey." Draco said, sitting down across from Harry. "What? I told you, its fine." Harry stuttered. Draco sighed dramatically and explained: "No it's not Harry, you need another potion. Snape was effectively stopping you from falling asleep." Harry looked shocked at this, but started paging through the books and muttered "Okay Draco." Draco had to laugh at this: "Good boy, don't bother arguing." Harry just nodded. They didn't talk much; Draco just guided Harry along without giving him the answers.

They were done in about an hour and they packed up and left for the hospital wing. When they got there Harry was expecting a big fuss. Draco just asked for the potion and explained what happened, and then they left again. Madame Pomfrey just saying: "Now get some rest Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy make sure he doesn't get out of bed, or I will lock him in a ward next time." They started walking toward Gryffindor tower, Draco walking next to him, but not saying anything. "Errr… Are you coming inside?" Harry asked nervously when they reached the fat lady's portrait.

Draco said: "Yeah, I have orders to get you into bed." And they fat lady just gave him a suspicious look and asked Harry: "Password love?" and Harry muttered it under his breath, the portrait swinging open to admit them. Making a split second decision Harry added "Accio invisibility cloak" and tossed it at Draco. Draco covered himself in it and followed Harry to his room, one hand on his shoulder. The dorm was empty and Draco let out a sigh, taking of the cloak. "Get in your pyjamas then." He ordered. "But- You're watching." Harry said embarrassed. "I'll turn around silly. Just get it." He said, setting down the potion. Harry turned red but did as he was told. Draco looked at the rose on the bedside table; it was that same grey now. "It was purple last night for a while." Harry said changing into just his pyjama bottoms and added: "Okay, you can turn around again." When Draco did, he almost couldn't breathe. He could see Harry's strong chest and the trail of dark hair and wondered how far it went down. He caught himself staring and gave Harry the potion, Harry made a face, but swallowed it and lay down.

Draco felt lucky Harry missed the rose flash purple. "Well then, sweet dreams." Draco said, turning to leave. "Wait, stay?" Harry asked suddenly and Draco smiled and made to sit down in the chair. "No, lay next to me? Please?" Harry asked, blushing again. Draco took of his shoes and robe to reveal an outfit almost identical to the one he had on on their date and crossed the room to lay down next to him. "I'll leave when you fall asleep then." Draco said. "Thank you." Harry said and turned on his side away from Draco, but shifted back until he touched Draco's side, and in a bold move took Draco's arm and placed it across his middle. Draco was shocked by Harry's boldness, but turned on his side facing the Gryffindor and holding Harry against him. When Harry fell asleep, Draco stayed much longer than he thought he would, just listening to the Gryffindor's breathing and risked a look at the rose that seemed to be stuck in a soft pink. Draco leaned over and placed a soft barely there kiss to the top of Harry's head. Lips softly brushing Harry's soft hair he whispered "Sweet dreams, love." Then he stood up. Realising he might get caught in the common room he took a piece of parchment and quill and wrote a note to Harry, placed it next to his bed before he left with Harry's cloak.

Harry POV:

Harry woke up around 1, starving and wondered why he felt so well rested. He could still feel the warmth were Draco had held him. He turned onto his other side and saw the rose going crazy- it barely stayed the same colour 5 seconds in a row. Then he noticed a parchment folded in half with "Harry" written on it. He took it and opened it as fast as he could without tearing it up.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope you managed to get some rest. I wanted to stay, but don't leave._

_I will bring you food around 2- I'm guessing you would be hungry when you get up. You didn't eat much at breakfast. I borrowed your cloak- don't worry! I will bring it back! Try and get some more sleep! Wake you when I get back angel._

_All my love_

_Draco xx_

Harry smiled to himself and held the note, turning back to the way he was laying and imaging Draco there again- holding him. He kept the note pressed to his bare chest and fell asleep again, clutching onto it as if it could disappear. Harry fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, not letting go of the letter from his boyfriend.

Draco POV:

Back at the dungeons, Draco came across his godfather in a compromising position with Weasley. He, however, did not hex a portrait and go. He destroyed Snape's entire class, as well as hexing both their cocks to the size of a jellybean. When Weasley was gone Draco instigated a huge argument and Draco was sadistically pleased that Snape seemed to not know the counter spell to Draco's hex. He was threatened with torture, blindness and instant death but did not give the counter spell. When they were both calm and drinking tea Draco got to the point. "How could you make Ha…Potter's potion when you know what they did to him?" Draco asked exasperated. Snape gave Draco a scowl and said: "Since when do you care?" and Draco almost lost it again, but he somehow managed to keep his face neutral, even though his blood was boiling. "That could have done serious damage Severus. He trusts you and you could have killed him. I'm ashamed to be associated with you." Then he left, in a swirl of robes reminiscent of Lucius himself.

Draco made a quick trip to the kitchen and then went up to see how Harry was doing. When Draco saw Harry sleeping he felt warm. He could see Harry curled up on his side with Draco's letter and he could feel butterflies in his stomach. He set down the basket with food next to Harry's bed and sat down behind him and softly shook his shoulder. "Harry? Harry? Time to get up now love." Harry took a couple of minutes before he blinked and rubbed his eyes. Then Draco passed him his glasses. "Draco, your back!" He said sleepily. "Yeah, Harry. I told you I would be back. You found my note, I see." Harry nodded, setting it on the bedside table. Draco picked up the basket and started taking food out for Harry. Harry's eyes lit up, but Draco could tell Harry was happier to see him, than the food Draco had brought along. "You look better." Draco said as Harry started eating. "Mmm, feel better." He muttered between bites. When Harry ate enough he sat looking at Draco with adoration.

"Thanks Draco. You didn't need to do all this for me." Harry looked embarrassed at all the attention. He took Harry in his arms and held him. "You are worth it, Harry." He was a bit shocked when Harry tilted his mouth up towards him, but closed the distance and caught Harry's mouth with his own. Harry opened his mouth and sucked on Draco's bottom lip. Draco opened his mouth and felt Harry move his tongue into Draco's mouth and Draco curled his tongue around Harry's. They kissed until they both had to break away for air. "Wow." Harry said hoarse. Draco just gave a quick chuckle. "Yeah." He added and started kissing and sucking on Harry's neck. When Harry moaned Draco pulled him closer and felt Harry melt against him. They kissed for a long while before Harry pulled away completely and Draco could see he was in the same state as Draco was -face flushed and panting. "Sorry-" Harry started but Draco cut him off. "Don't apologize, that most amazing first kiss ever." He smiled reassuringly at Harry and added: "Well, I've got to go now." Harry looked sheepish but didn't object. Draco was sure Harry knew that Draco was close to tossing him on the bed and taking him then and there if it wasn't for Harry saying he wanted to take the relationship slowly. "That wasn't what I meant. I just got bit err… carried away." Harry blushed. "Yeah, so did I. See you tomorrow then love? Get a good night's sleep." Draco said and left.


	7. Chapter 7 Monumental anouncements

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Draco POV:

A week later, Draco was looking lustily at Harry in class again. This time, however professor Lupin was called out of class by professor McGonogall, looking rather serious – but Draco saw it for what it was. She was clearly excited about the news she was hiding from Lupin. Harry was sitting next to him and Lupin caught his eye before marching out of the class. "Harry…" Draco almost whined, letting his hand fall to Harry's leg, just above the knee. "Draco, I'm trying to work." Harry said sternly but made no attempt to move Draco's hand. Draco smirked and ran his long fingers over Harry's leg. "But Lupin's not even here." Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. He gasped when Draco's hand had navigated to his crotch, flicking his thumb over Harry's cock and could feel Harry getting hard almost instantly. "So, what's that you're writing?" Draco asked in a low purr, breathing into Harry's ear. "It's, err… about the properties of polyjuice." Harry managed to choke "You, oh yes, for Snape." He added almost losing his train of thought.

They didn't even notice when Lupin reappeared, looking a bit shocked until his voice entered their lust driven minds "Harry, Mr. Malfoy, detention- you will both stay after class." Draco just felt lucky Lupin didn't look like he was planning on telling the class about the hand-job he had been giving Harry under the desk. Harry looked horrified- as if his DADA teacher would never have given _him_ detention.

Harry POV:

Harry barely contained the reflex reaction of blaming his boyfriend. He was just hoping Remus was only pretending for the sake of the class. (He better be, shagging my godfather and that.) Harry thought venomously. Draco gave Harry's hand a quick squeeze and let go. With Draco he could face anything. The time seemed to slow down as Harry worked intently. Every time he looked up he saw the clock was still the same. He sighed and managed to swallow his words: "Is that fucking thing broken?" and just gave Draco a look instead. Draco seemed content to further torture him.

When Harry looked at Draco he could see him suggestively sucking on a blood flavoured lollipop. Harry started discreetly pushing his crotch against the leg of the table. Draco noticed and shot him a sexy smirk. Harry felt like he was ready to fuck Draco on Remus's desk, with him watching. He managed to calm himself when the bell rang. He saw Draco pack up and move to sit on a table in front of Remus's desk and Harry took a look at his hot ass before doing the same and following him to the front of the class. As soon as Remus was sure everyone was gone he closed the door. "Sorry Harry." He said looking sheepish. Draco looked at Harry with eyes filled with shock but said nothing. "No problem, Remus." He said with a blush. "Was there anything you wanted to talk to me about?" At this Remus got a glassy eyed look and said: "Can I say in front of your friend?" looking anxiously between the two boys. When Harry kept quiet for a while longer than he should have, Draco shot him a glare. Harry realised that Draco was unhappy with being called a "friend" and that he hadn't immediately corrected him. "Anything, Remus and Draco is my boyfriend." Instantly, a smile replaced the glare and Remus just nodded.

"Sirius is back!" Remus said happily and Harry said: "Brilliant! How long is he staying? Is he okay?" Draco looked confused, so Remus explained. "Sirius is Harry's godfather and my err… lover. He was gone for a while to fix his house and I told Harry he went to the healers." Draco was concerned, so asked: "What is the matter with him?" They both looked surprised at Draco's question, but Remus said: "I'll get to that after, it's nothing serious." Harry looked relieved. Draco still looked confused. "Well, what is it then?" Draco said exasperated. Harry was shocked; surely Draco knew something he didn't. Draco seemed a bit glassy eyed, maybe he suspected what it was. "Sirius and I are getting married." Harry was in silence again, way longer than he should and Draco and Remus started to look worried. Draco shot Remus a dazzling smile and said: "Congratulations professor!" and after a minute added cheerfully, "I suspect I know what the other news is." Remus looked back at Draco and said: "Thank you that means a lot to me." At these words Draco nudged Harry and hissed: "Say something, moron."

"That's great Remus, really." Harry said finally and Remus looked happy enough to take on Snape. "He is coming tomorrow…" Remus said just before the door swung open to reveal the shaggy haired, now rather large figure of Sirius Black. Remus ran across the room and flung his arms around Sirius. Harry suspected Draco already knew what the other news was, but he had no idea himself. He just stood up and went to embrace his godfather.

Draco POV:

As the door opened Draco knew he was right! Sirius was pregnant, 3 of 4 months by the look of it. He just wanted to walk up and touch Sirius's stomach, but knew he had to wait, Harry didn't even suspect it. As Harry hugged his godfather Draco impatiently cleaned his throat. When they stopped Sirius asked: "How far did you get with the news?" Remus smiled and said: "I just told them we are getting married, but I think our Harry's boyfriend already suspects"- At this Draco couldn't stay quiet. "How far along are you sir?" Then he clapped his hand over his mouth at the outburst. When Harry gave him a strange look, Sirius said: "I am four months pregnant." At this news, Harry promptly fainted. "Could I err… touch your stomach sir?" Draco said blushing, ignoring his fainted boyfriend on the floor. Sirius's eyes shone at the suggestion and nodded. As Draco interacted with Sirius, Remus "enervated" Harry. Feeling sympathetic because he had the same reaction when his lover first told him the news, he took Harry some water. As soon as Harry was awake again he asked: "How is that even _possible_?"

Then Draco, one hand still on Sirius, said: "Well, Harry darling, same sex witch and wizard couples are also able to get pregnant. Usually the submissive ends up getting pregnant when the couple consciously agrees they want a baby before having sex. But same as with other couples, accidents happen. That's why we learn contraceptive charms." At Draco's words and tone it now looked like the adults were about to faint but Harry seemed to understand every word. "Wow, how do you know all that?" He asked in awe. "Not only Granger reads you know." He said, but smiled.

Remus POV:

Remus was clearly tempted to ask what kind of books Draco had been reading in his spare time, but found he didn't want to know when Draco carelessly prompted: "It was either that or dark arts, I seemed to have read to entire content of our private library. Granger would die to get a hold on some of those books."

"You know," Harry muttered, "it wouldn't kill you to call her Hermione. She is my friend you know." Draco sighed: "At least I don't use the m-word anymore, that's a start, right?" Harry smiled and said: "Yes, thanks love, I have noticed." Remus and Sirius saw the love between the two of them, they were shocked. They never would have thought Harry to be gay, and never would have guessed he would fall for Draco. But they could clearly see that Draco's feelings for Harry were just as strong. After a minute or two Remus said: "Would you be my best man, Harry?" and Harry nodded cheerfully and added: "Draco, you are more than welcome to come." Draco said: "Love to professor. I could be the flower girl." He joked happily, and they all laughed. (I like him) thought Remus. (They are clearly good for each other) before saying, "You two can go know. Have a goodnight." They both smiled at Sirius and Remus, saying "goodbyes" and "congrats" and walking out chatting merrily and holding hands. "What an adorable couple, Remus. I am so glad Harry is happy." Sirius said as they left. "Me too, love, me too."

Harry POV:

Harry and Draco walked back to their houses together and Draco said: "Isn't that amazing, Harry? Sirius is so lucky." Harry smiled and replied "Yeah, I suppose." Draco didn't notice Harry's mood. "I would love to have a baby, to feel a child growing inside me. Pieces of me and the man I love." Harry gave Draco a look and said: "You love me?" Draco blushed. "I errr… That's not exactly what I meant" And got cut off by Harry. "Then you don't love me?" Draco looked shocked, and Harry wished he could tell what Draco was thinking. "I love you, Harry." He said finally. "Good," Harry smirked, "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8 The Plan

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Draco POV:

It was the day of Harry's game and Draco felt nervous. He knew Harry wouldn't expect him to support Gryffindor, but seeing good looking men on broomsticks always made him excited. He just hoped Harry wouldn't be mad at what he was planning. He also stole one of Harry's Gryffindor scarfs that wouldn't be too obvious, but Harry would love the sentiment, and unlike the others, he would know that it was HIS scarf. Just like Draco belonged to Harry. He hadn't been planning on saying the l-word so soon, even if it was true. Harry was making things hard for Draco (pun intended). He wished Harry didn't want to take things slowly, but after a week and 3 days, Harry asked if Draco loves him. Draco had to say yes. He knew he loved Harry almost all along, but why wait then? He wanted Harry in every way possible. Only Harry was standing in the way of that, but Draco could wait, if he needed to. He walked down to the game in thought about his plan.

He went to sit in the Gryffindor stadium area, ignoring all the looks of the students. He didn't need to wait long for the game to start. Knowing Harry was his made Draco's body react even more strongly to his Harry's short tight pants, clinging to his muscled thighs. After less than 5 minutes, Draco was hard and aching under his robes. Smelling Harry's scent on his scarf made all the sensations 10 times more extreme. When Harry looked over at the Gryffindor stands Draco saw him gaze lovingly at him, before turning to fly off again. Draco watched his ass so obviously that if anyone noticed he wouldn't have been able to pretend he was interested in their game-play. Not that it mattered; no-one seemed the least bit interested in looking at the Slytherin in their mist.

Draco managed to keep a more or less accurate score of the game, mostly thanks to Seamus Finnigan, the commentator at most of the games. "Weasley, Patil, Patil, Weasley… GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" The score was 160- 30 in Gryffindor's favour when Harry caught the snitch, and Draco clapped along with the rest of them, but sneaked away for phase 2 of his plan. Checking his robes, he made sure Harry's cloak was inside. He knew Harry's schedule after a game, he always waited till everyone left before taking a shower. Draco had no idea why Harry was so shy, must have something to do with those terrible muggles that raised him, he mused.

Harry POV:

Harry just wanted to take a long shower after the game. Maybe just celebrate with Draco. So he was shocked when he saw Draco had disappeared after the game. He was elated that Draco had worn his scarf. That was more than Harry expected of him. He felt proud to have such a considerate boyfriend. Maybe they should give up on 'going slow' as it didn't seem to be working. He was sure about Draco, and Draco loved him! Now they just needed to decide what to do about Voldemort, he knew Draco didn't want to be a Death Eater but he might be forced to if he went back to his father's house after his birthday. How he managed to stay without it this far was beyond Harry's comprehension. He sat waiting in the changing rooms for all the Gryffindor's to leave for a party in the tower. He pictured Draco's face, that open, proud look he was given just after he won the game and wished Draco was with him.

When he was finally alone, what felt like hours later, even if it wasn't, he got undressed and slipped into the hot water, tilting his head back to expose his long lean neck to view. Then he closed his eyes and just felt the water on his skin. Then he got the feeling he was being watched and when he opened his eyes again Draco was leaning against the wall directly in front of the open shower. Harry blushed. "Draco! What are you doing here?" He said in shock. Draco's head was screaming "Bad idea!" but he said nothing. He pulled Harry out under the water and flush against him, wetting his clothes. Then he whispered: "Say stop if you don't want this" and slowly lowered his lips to Harry's. Then he caught Harry's open mouth in a slow, sensual kiss, his tongue exploring Harry's willing mouth. After they broke for air, Harry tossed the 'slowly' idea and he could feel Draco also reacting to him. "Draco?" He whispered hoarsely. "Sorry, Harry." Draco said, a faint blush appearing on his face. "You just looked so damn hot, and…" The rest of his words were swallowed by Harry's mouth. "Shhhh…" He said, pulling away and pressing his index finger to Draco's lips. "I was wondering if you were planning on getting naked too, since we soaked your clothes." Draco was shocked and took a step back. "I thought you wanted to go slowly." Draco muttered.

Harry took in his boyfriend, black school robes clinging to his body, showing how Draco was affected by this. While taking a step towards Draco, Harry said: "Changed my mind" and undid the buttons on his robes one at a time, moving his hands over Draco's cold body. "You're freezing." He said, even as Draco's robes dropped to reveal a very excited and naked Draco underneath.

The water was still on hot so he grabbed Draco by the hand and yanked him under the hot water. Harry wasn't subtle about ranking his eyes over Draco's body, but Draco didn't seem to mind. Harry pulled him tighter against his body and both of them gasped as skin touched skin. They kissed and Draco's hands travelled all over Harry's back. He slowed down a bit when he reached the small of Harry's back, and then moved to grab Harry's ass. Harry reacted by bucking his hips and forcing their cocks together. Draco let out a breathless moan but noticed soon that he wanted more.

So he moved his lips to Harry's neck and sucked and bit, moving his hand forward to wrap his long white fingers around Harry's hard cock. He used his other hand to find Harry's and guide it to his own cock. Then they started wanking each other of, using each other as if to show what they like. Just before Draco thought Harry was going to come, he kissed him again, and they came hard, bucking into each other's hands. They leaned against the shower wall, recovering from the strength of their orgasms.

"It was you." Harry whispered silently, but Draco heard him. "What was me, Harry?" Harry just shrugged and said: "Nothing." But Draco could tell there was a bit more to it. He just left it, if Harry wanted to tell him, he would. They washed off under the shower and Draco was once again thankful for drying charms. The two boys got dressed, Harry trying valiantly to keep his eyes on his boyfriends face. "Relax, love." Draco laughed. "Draco?" Harry asked unsure, "I realise that it could be difficult with the party going on. But do you want to spend the night?" Draco gave him a dazzling smile, not failing to notice the risk Harry had taken. "I'd like that. I'll come over in a bit; I have some work to do. Is that okay?"

"Okay, see you later then, Draco." Harry said and gave him a quick kiss, before they both took turns leaving the showers.

Draco POV:

Draco decided to walk back to the dungeons and stopped to make sure he couldn't hear Snape getting up to any mischief in his office before walking off again. He was lucky to be under Harry's cloak because he ran into Ms Norris just a hall away from the common room. He spent some time studying but found he had trouble concentrating on his essay. In the end he just changed into his pyjamas and made his way back to Harry's room. He couldn't help feeling nervous; he was very worried that Harry's friends might catch him. He could even imagine Collin Creevey selling the story to the Daily Prophet, with pictures. (Harry's friends would think I have him under a spell) Draco mused (when it is really the opposite). Draco felt he was completely under Harry's spell. Harry could even ask him to go against his father and fight at Harry's side. (I had no idea I'm such a romantic).

But he would never tell Harry that, he was Slytherin after all. He reached the Gryffindor common room, heart hammering in his throat and making it hard to breathe, suddenly his body was flushed as if he had run a mile. "Snape and Weasel." He chanted under his breath to get his rebellious body back under his control. He walked into the common room, back straight, even if nobody could see him. He didn't take long to find Harry, his hangings were the only ones that hung open and Harry had his back propped up against the headboard, staring at something. Draco thought he could see a map. He was happy that all the other Gryffindor's were still partying downstairs. Before Draco could pull of the cloak, Harry said: "Hey gorgeous." without even looking up. "How the hell did you know I was here?" Draco asked, removing Harry's cloak, taking his time to fold it and place it in Harry's trunk.

"This map. Come look, I'll explain it to you." Draco walked over and sat down next to Harry. "Where did you get a map?" Draco asked curiously, looking over the map on Harry's lap. "It's of Hogwarts!" Draco exclaimed. "Calm down! Silencio!" Harry added with a wave, enclosing them in a silent bubble to everyone outside of his bed. "This belonged to my dad and his friends at school. They made it themselves. It has all the secret passages in the school and everyone on the grounds and where they are, see here." He said directing to the dots saying "Harry" and "Draco". "That's us." Draco watched it with fascination. Then he noticed the rose turn a dark blue (fascinated). "I found out how you did that, you're so clever." Harry broke through his thoughts and it turned grey (nervous). "Hmmm, why are you nervous?" Harry said. "I told you I love it." Draco blushed. "It was a silly idea." Harry learned over and gave him a quick kiss. "Was not."

Draco knew Harry would find out how he did it, he wanted him to know, but was glad to know that Harry liked it so much. "Draco, love? You're spacing out again. You tired?" Harry asked. "Yeah, a bit. How many other colours did you figure out?" Draco asked, coming out of his thoughts and giving his boyfriend a reassuring smile. Harry was quiet for a while, organising his thoughts. Then he smiled back sweetly, ticking them of on his fingers. 1. Grey- nervous, 2. Pink- in love, 3. Yellow- happy, 4. Light sky blue- asleep and there is a moss green colour I think is concerned. Oh and plum purple" here Harry coughed. Draco giggled, to his own horror. "Yeah? What's purple mean?" He teased. Harry pulled himself together. "Aroused, like you were the other day when I was sick." Now Draco blushed. "It was only a little while; I took care of you, didn't I?"

"I know, I'm just teasing." Harry said and pulled aside the covers to get under them. "Let's get some sleep." They settled down under the covers and Draco was spooning against Harry's back. "Baby?" he asked into Harry's hair. "Yes?" Draco wanted to know, he had to ask. "When are we going to make love?" He could feel Harry stiffen in his arms, but not move to pull away. "I… just a little longer okay?" Harry replied, sounding sad. "Don't worry angel, I'll wait as long as you need me to." At this he felt Harry relax again. "Not long, okay? It's just, well, I'm a virgin." Harry mumbled. "I kind of figured. I didn't think you just didn't want to have sex with Weasley, he would have guilt tripped you into it." To Draco's surprise Harry's reply was: "I know." He didn't even try to deny it. "I would never do that, I want our first time to be special." Draco noticed his slip up the second he made it but said nothing. Harry might not notice.

Harry POV:

Harry was half asleep but "our first time" was rather clear. Like someone had dumped a water bucket over his head. "Our? You mean my?" Harry asked captivated. Draco shook his head. "No darling, I'm a virgin too. I didn't want you to know, but, I don't know." Draco looked down, burying his face in Harry's hair. "Draco, that's a good thing. It means it would be our first time." He said sweetly and took Draco's hand in his own, bringing it to his mouth and pressing butterfly kisses against his palm. They fell asleep happy, not realising that on the other side of the world, a wizard family was being targeted by a very pissed of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.


	9. Chapter 9 Trouble in Paradise

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Voldemort POV:

Voldemort was furious. He had spies in Hogwarts that informed him there was a relationship between Harry and his future junior Death Eater. He wasn't even sure how close they were, they seemed to be very private about it. Voldemort had his suspicions about the outing he heard about, (I always knew that blond brat would turn out a screw up). But he was not about to give up on having the youngest Malfoy heir. He enjoyed the freedom he had bossing around one of the richest wizarding families and using the dungeons for all his evil plans. (I even have the comfort of living in my own wing in the manor). They stalked into the night in their black robes and aparated directly into a rather quiet hogsmead. It was late, almost dark and most families had already left. "Incendio!" a chorus of Death Eater voices screamed, breaking into the silent night, shattering windows and setting the stores a light. Most of the shops were closed, but the lights at the store at the end of the street were on- at Weasely's wizarding wheezes.

Two cloaked figures stalked down the street, walking past the burning trees and buildings. Inside Fred and George were talking about new merchandise. They blasted the door of its hinges and each disarmed a twin with a quick spell. One grabbed Fred, pulling him out of a chair by his hair while George was being hit by a crucio. George felt pain searing through his head, vision going blurry, before he lost consciousness. When he came to, he and Fred were both locked in a dungeon that looked hundreds of years old. They were alone, confused and both reeling from the effects of the cruciatus curse.

Harry POV:

Harry woke up in Draco's arms feeling happy. He lay still listening to Draco's breathing and wondering if the moment could be any more perfect, when all hell broke loose. Ron came in screaming like a banshee. "Harry! Oh hell Harry! Fred and George" he broke off when he saw Draco, "What the fuck, Harry?" Harry just shrugged and moved to sit up. Draco turned on his other side and gave Ron a death glare but said nothing. "What were you saying, Ron?" Harry asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes to put on his glasses. Harry thought he heard Draco grumble: "So rude to interrupt a person when they are sleeping."

Ron seemed to have forgotten what his reason was for being here and stuttered a while. "Are you shagging Malfoy, Harry?" Harry just rolled his eyes. "Was that why you woke us up?" He asked indignantly. "No, err… are you? Stop changing the subject Harry." Harry could feel that Draco was getting annoyed at having to deal with the bane of his existence at 7 in the morning. When Draco sat up with Harry against the headboard, Harry put an arm around his shoulder and said: "You gave up the right to know who I am with when you started shagging Snape. Now either get to your point or leave." Ron was shocked. "But, Harry. Are you sure he hasn't got some kind of spell on you?" Harry looked ready to explode, and Draco, very well known to Harry's temper, made a split second decision to warn Ron. "Weasley, I would leave if I was you."

"I did not ask your opinion, snake." He spat bitterly. Draco made a move to physically restrain Harry. "Ron, you better be bloody careful not to insult my boyfriend again or I will hex you." At this Ron quickly moved back a couple of steps. "Fred and George are missing." He said strained and turned and stalked off without another word. "Oh shit!" Harry groaned and leant back and hit his head against the headboard. "Relax Harry. I will see what I can find out." Harry looked at him, green eyes showing his insecurity. "Thanks, Draco. Do you think it might be Voldemort?" Draco flinched at the name, but quickly masked it. "Could be." He admitted reluctantly. "We don't know any details. It could be nothing serious." Harry didn't look reassured but after a quick snog session they both decided to try and find out more. This to Harry meant consulting with Hermione, so Draco decided to let him do that alone, while he consulted his own sources.

Hermione POV:

After Ron had woken up Harry, he went to Hermione and told her about the shop, the dark mark and even managed to add: "I'm sure Malfoy knew all about it." To this Hermione just rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he didn't, Ron. But that's hardly relevant." She said sternly. "Draco was with Harry. He couldn't have helped kidnap your brothers, you git." Ron looked ready to argue, but when Ron saw Harry he went still. "Morning, Hermione." Harry said sweetly, ignoring Ron completely. "I'll just go then, since our group has been infiltrated by Slytherins."

"Hermione! What if he tells?" Harry shrieked in horror. "Poor Draco does not deserve this." He hung his head. Hermione had no idea what to do, she never much liked Draco. On the other hand, he made Harry happy and as his best friend, that was all she wanted for him.

Draco POV:

Meanwhile, at the owlery, Draco was writing a letter to his father, stating to speak rather urgently, and about manners of great importance. Draco read it, trying to see it from an outsider's point of view.

_Dear Father, _

_I have heard some rather interesting rumours about these muggle-lovers. I have no reason to believe any of it, but I am curious as to the origin. Send my regards to mother, I miss her dearly. My birthday is sooner than I expected. I still haven't decided on a theme. I would value any advice in this regard. However, I do realise you are entertaining. Please refer me to the right source for information. Snape or Dumbledore? I am eagerly awaiting your letter. _

_Draco Malfoy. _

Draco again wished he could just say what he wanted to say. Should I become a Death Eater? A spy? Do they have the Weasley's? Why? Who can I trust? Is Snape a Death Eater, or a very good agent? Should I share all these worries with Harry, who has to save the world at age 18? I don't want my love distracted, I need to keep strong, and choose. Make your bed so you can sleep in it, Draco Malfoy. Draco scowled himself and hoped that Harry wasn't in the same room as that rose, unsure what Harry would find if he was.

Harry POV:

Harry was so worried, if Ron told anyone… would Draco still be his boyfriend? He knows Draco is in great danger from the Death Eaters even now. Would Draco side with him, if his family was on the other side? Harry felt as if Draco was his soul mate, his true love. In the few times Harry saw his future he felt sad. He didn't know that he would survive this war. Having someone more to fight for hurt, it was so strong a feeling of sorrow that it hit like a tidal wave, threatening to drown him. He needed Draco, now more than ever. He wanted to be with Draco forever, and suddenly having his first time be 'special' almost didn't matter to him anymore. He had no idea how much time they still had together, after all. He snapped out of his thoughts of melancholy and heard Hermione say: "… so he wouldn't tell anyone, he realises that would hurt you too much. He cares for you, Harry and Draco would stick by you, even if things got a bit hectic." Hermione ended her long rant to catch her breath, and Harry realised how much of it he missed. "Hey Hermione?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling shy. "Yes, Harry? You know you can ask me anything."

"It's about well, me and Draco…" He started reluctantly. "Go on, please?" She asked again, annoyed. "I've been wondering about, you know, sex." lowering his voice to barely a whisper. "Surely you understand how, you can't be a virgin…" She saw Harry blush crimson. "Oh! You are?" Harry just nodded mute. At this Hermione took out a book, tapping it with her wand to let the cover reveal itself. It was a wizard sex guide, fully illustrated. Harry could tell it was wizard because of the moving picture on the front. "Well, it was for err… research." Hermione said, blushing herself. "But Hermione, this is all, you know, straight stuff." At this she shook her head. "No, don't worry. It covers everything." They both were hoping they would never have to mention this conversation again.


	10. Chapter 10 Home for the weekend

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Harry sat outside by the lake behind the tree, and opened the book to look at the moving wizard pictures in the book. Harry was hard after almost 5 pages. He took the chance to move his one hand under his robes, hoping nobody would show up while he was so obviously rubbing his cock under his robes.

Draco POV:

Of all the things he thought to find Harry doing next to the lake, bending over an open book and clearly wanking of, was not an image that came to mind. He fought the urge to just stay and watch- clearly his boyfriend had a voyeuristic streak. He walked softly forward, not that he could have gotten Harry's attention shouting. Then he leaned in and pressed an open mouthed kiss to Harry's slightly exposed neck. To Draco's shock, Harry came the instant his lips and tongue touched Harry's neck. Draco let out a low laugh and said: "What are you reading?" Harry blushed and reluctantly handed it over. "No wonder you were so excited." He said, checking the cover. Harry shot out one hand and Draco thought he meant to grab the book, but he yanked Draco's arm so Draco landed straddling Harry's legs. Then Harry covered Draco's mouth, using his hands to come the hair at Draco's neck. Then Draco let out a breathy moan when Harry softly nipped his tongue. After a while, Draco's hips jerked as he came, rubbing his body against Harry. "You look so beautiful like this." Harry said, placing soft kisses on Draco's panting mouth. "I love you." Draco said when he caught his breath. "I love you too, babe." Harry replied smiling. "That's one way to relax, Harry." Draco laughed. "I know, I think we both needed it."

"That's true." He said, moving of Harry's lap to cast a cleaning charm on both of them, then leaning on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Harry. I don't care who knows we are together." Draco said suddenly. "Good, but I still hope it gets to be our choice. I'm worried about you enough already." Harry said softly. "Me too, Harry." Draco agreed and they lapsed into silence for a while. Their fears were suppressed but not gone for good. Both of them hoping the other would get through this war.

Harry POV:

Ron walked up to both of them, looking nervous and stayed quiet until he walked right up to them. He took in the disorder of their robes and hair but made no comment. "Sorry, Harry." He finally said. "I want us to be friends again." Harry looked from Draco to Ron and could see Draco kept his face carefully impassive. "Okay Ron, but Draco is my boyfriend, please don't tell anyone." Harry asked. "Yeah sure, Harry. No problem, I don't like the git, but if you want to shag him, that's your problem." At this he could feel Draco's signature eye roll. "Fine, if you are okay with that, we are fine." Harry said, somewhat reluctantly and Ron gave him a smooth smile and left. "I don't want you two alone together." Draco muttered in a sudden burst of jealousy. "Don't you trust me love?" Harry asked. "I trust you, not him." He snapped.

"Maybe you should just move into our dorm then." Harry joked. "Could we do that?" Draco said, looking serious. Harry just laughed and gave him a kiss. "Don't worry about Ron." Harry reassured him. He didn't mention to Draco how good it felt that he cared so much. Draco and Harry walked back because Harry wanted to go to the library. They worked on a potions essay for a while before Draco left for his room.

Draco POV:

He got to his room, where he found an owl on his bedside table. He was in shock. What was it doing here? He walked toward the owl, arms outstretched as if advancing on a tiger. The owl just tilted his head, examining him then flew up to sit on Draco's arm. He let out a breath when he recognised his father's handwriting. He received the parchment and gave the owl a treat before it flew off.

_Dear Draco,_

_Neither I nor your mother see any reason why you would have trouble making up your mind. Your mother misses you dearly. I have made arrangements with the headmaster and professor Snape. You shall pack your things at once. You are spending the weekend at the manor. You are allowed to bring Potter, but you are strongly advised not to. Remember your manners; we are entertaining friends of the family. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lucius Malfoy._

Draco fainted. He woke up and sat on the floor, letter somewhere near his head. (What am I going to do?). Draco took his wand and cast an incendio at the offending piece of parchment. He took a book and went into the Slytherin common room, looking for some life to surround him. He took the parchment charmed to Harry's along and after thinking for a while, he wrote: _I need someone to talk to. _He was horrified at how open and unguarded that statement left him.

Harry POV:

Harry fell out of his chair when he felt the parchment warm; he had completely forgotten he carried the thing around with him. He stood up and pulled it out, thankful the library was deserted. He read the message and sank back to the flour. Replying immediately, he wrote:

_What's wrong my love? _His heart pounding with worry. _I'm going to the manor this weekend._ Harry could see Draco's usual perfect script shaky with worry. _He knows. _Harry almost choked, he had no need to ask to who Draco was revering. Lucius Malfoy- and therefore Voldemort, knew of their relationship. _How much of it? _Harry wrote instead. His heart sank even further when the reply came: _I'm thinking all of it. _

_We need to speak to Dumbledore. _Draco added to Harry's shock levels. _Where do I meet you? _

Draco POV:

Draco was relieved that Harry assumed he would go with, he really wasn't good at asking for help. He felt so nervous, his heart felt like it literally wanted to jump out of his chest. _In 15 minutes, in front of his office? _Draco asked and seconds later Harry's reply was on his parchment. _Okay, see you then. _Draco placed the parchment under his robes and started walking outside the common room when he ran into Pansy Parkinson. She was still mad the last time they spoke after the break up but if looked like she had gotten over it in the meantime. "Draco? Darling, you are paler than usual." She said concerned, "Are you sick?" Draco shook his head and Pansy took him into her arms. He was so shocked he couldn't manage to step back in time to escape her embrace. Draco always knew she had a grip of pure steel.

"Pansy let me go!" Draco choked out in desperation. Luckily Pansy let him go before she could crack his ribs, he thought. "Well, is it your father, Dray?" she urged him. "I do not want to talk about it. I need to go." He tried to cut her off. She looked sullen but said: "Sure then, see you later." Draco rolled his eyes in disbelief (Pansy has never been this bad). He thought as he walked off to find Harry. (It's not my day) he added to himself when he stumbled onto Blaise and Granger snogging in the hall way.

Blaise had his hands under her robes, on her breasts and her hands were on his ass, pulling him closer and closer (Lucky for me, most of Granger was covered by that nice strong masculine body). He was enchanted for a while before he shook himself out of his hormonal thoughts and walked off again, without them even noticing.

Harry POV:

Harry was so worried he thought of writing to Draco to find out why he was late. He didn't know what else was wrong. It couldn't just be that they were together; he couldn't want to tell Dumbledore that. He was shocked out of his wits when the headmaster appeared, usual purple robes with his slippers, a bright yellow. "Headmaster." Harry greeted when his voice was steady. "Harry, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. "Uhm, if that's okay, Draco wants to speak to you, headmaster." He explained. "Well, where is Mr Malfoy then, Harry?" he asked, looking around Harry as if to see if Draco was hiding. "He will be along shortly, I presume, headmaster." Harry explained politely.

Dumbledore POV:

Dumbledore was not fazed when he saw Harry in front of his office; he was expecting a complaint after he heard from Madame Pomfrey what the potion did to him. But he was not expecting this discussion to involve Draco Malfoy. When professor McGonagall suggested putting the two together, he expected fireworks, just not the type that he did get. He was almost sure that Draco was a Death Eater. Why wouldn't he want to go home? While Dumbledore debated this, Draco appeared, looking like a ghost. Harry took Draco and embraced him, paying no attention to the sceptical look from Dumbledore. Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly causing Harry to release Draco and give him a sheepish look. "Well then gentlemen. Shall we go inside and have some tea?" Dumbledore asked and opened the staircase with a quick "Bertie bots every flavour beans." And lead them up the stairs to his office and before they could refuse each had a cup of tea.

Draco POV:

"Well, you see, professor. I do not want to be a Death Eater." Draco explained, and to his horror saw Dumbledore's eyebrows pull up into his hairline in shock. Harry gave his hand a subtle squeeze that made his heart soar and continued: "Father sent word that I need to go to the manor for the weekend, and that you okayed it, sir." At this Harry was upset, and Draco knew he felt betrayed as well. (How dare he?) "Yes, Mr Malfoy. I apologize strongly, I assure you. I had no idea." At this Draco almost snorted "No wonder most Slytherin's go to Voldemort, if this is how prejudice you are to us." Instead he held his temper and kept his face clear. "I need help. Father is going to force me this weekend." He said. Harry's mouth dropped. "You can't go home then!" He shouted and Draco sighed. (I expected this) Draco thought.

Harry POV:

Harry didn't give up quickly and in the end he relented to letting Draco go, almost. "But you must keep the parchment with you at all times. Also, I will come to get you if you have to take the dark mark." To this Dumbledore refused: "No Harry. I will give him a portkey to get straight back to my office if anything goes wrong. We can't risk you getting hurt." Draco just looked between them, content to let them fight it out without his input. "And my cloak." Harry added. Draco shook his head: "No way Harry. I will NOT!" to this Harry and Dumbledore just looked at him incredulously. "I won't hide in my own home." He added to clarify. Draco's Malfoy mask was fixed in place. Harry felt thankful he had his cloak with him, because he insisted on going to Draco's room with him, under the pretence of helping him pack.

Harry was good at first, helping Draco pack and not really talking. That was until Draco bent to pick up a stray scarf, showing his hot ass. Harry didn't even think before moving to stand behind him, putting his hands around his waist, pulling him up and back against him. He felt his cock reacting to the feeling of Draco's ass against him. He turned Draco around, bringing their hips together and catching his mouth in a hot, needy kiss. When they broke off to breathe, Harry whispered against his throat: "Are you done packing yet?" Draco laughed and nodded. "Kiss me again." And Harry wasn't about to argue. The kiss deepened and Harry started backing Draco against the bed and undoing the buttons on his robes. Draco's hands were tangling in Harry's black locks. Then he expertly undid Harry's robes and the robes fell to the flour.

Before long, they were both naked on the bed, making out passionately. Harry was pressed on top of Draco. Then Draco got a fright as Harry started to place kisses all the way down his neck and chest. Taking his time to bite softly at Draco's left nipple, making the flesh hard before moving to the right. Draco let out a loud moan. Harry continued to move down and when he put his lips against Draco's cock, his hips jerked involuntarily and he moaned again. Harry just looked up and smirked. Harry's tongue traced every vain on Draco's cock, and Draco thrust his hips up, trying to make friction. "Harry, please." Draco's hand tightened in his hair as Harry's mouth closed around the head of his cock. Harry slowly swallowed Draco's cock down his throat and started bobbing his head up and down Draco's shaft. Harry wanked himself of while deep throating Draco's cock, fucking himself on Draco's length. Then Draco came with a scream of "Harry!" and Harry didn't take long to come himself. He swallowed Draco down like an expert and came back up to kiss Draco. Then he let Draco taste himself in Harry's mouth. They fell asleep cuddling and the next morning Draco wished again he didn't have to leave. They said their goodbyes and Draco left to catch a portkey from Dumbledore's office.

Draco POV:

When he got home, he knew something was wrong. There wasn't a house elf in sight. He walked into his father's library, and found both his parents talking in whispers. "…but he can protect him, Nicca." He heard before they noticed him and abruptly stopped talking. "Draco!" His mother said and hugged him. "Mother, why is the house so quiet?" Draco asked. "Oh don't worry about that, the house elves have errands in the garden." His mother replied, with her no-nonsense voice. "Let's have dinner." She added more cheerfully and led a stricken Draco to the dining hall. They ate in mostly silence and Draco wished Harry was with him. "So, I hear you are friends with Potter." His father asked, struggling to sound merely curious. Draco thought for a moment before replying: "I suppose in the grand scheme of things I thought it was childish to keep that up." To Draco's shock, his father nodded. "Do you want to be a Death Eater?" His father said and his mouth fell open and his mask slipped, revealing his true horror and revulsion.

"Your initiation is tomorrow. Stay the night and leave early tomorrow morning. We don't want this life for you either." His mother added softly. Draco knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. Voldemort was in the manor as they spoke! He hoped for a miracle that Harry was still awake. _My love?_

Draco wrote. _Draco? You okay? _Draco sighed when he read his boyfriends untidy scrawl. _Thank Merlin, your awake. I'm fine, I am just missing you. _He lied, knowing that if he couldn't get out of the ceremony in time, he would never have the courage to defy the Dark Lord. _I miss you too love. I hate sleeping without you. _Draco laughed when the crowd inside his head went "Awwwww…" and wrote: _So do I, wish you were here to relax me…" _Draco fell asleep writing to Harry a while later.

Draco was woken a few hours later, his mother shaking him violently. "You should have left by now!" She screamed, yanking his covers of the bed. Draco stumbled out of bed, and got dressed. When he was fully awake he realised how much danger he could be in. He walked into the hall, trunk and all and came face to face with Voldemort. "Oh shit." Draco muttered just before his fingers closed around the portkey – "Avada…" he heard just before he felt the familiar swirling feeling in his navel as he was suddenly standing in Dumbledore's office, leaving only a green glowing light where he had been only seconds before. He left Dumbledore's deserted office and ran all the way to Harry's room. Silently climbing into bed with him and holding him, he thought he heard Harry whisper: "your safe" just before he fell back into a deep untroubled sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Dating the fairer sex

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Harry POV:

Harry woke the next morning, taking a minute or two to notice the Slytherin was in his bed. Then the previous night slowly came back to him and he rubbed his eyes. He felt so relieved that Draco was safe he just squeezed him tighter to his body. "Morning love." Draco said, voice filled with sleep. "What happened?" was the first thing Harry could get out of his mouth. "Voldemort was at the manor. I saw him, Harry. I nearly died. I was 5 seconds away from being avada'ed." He could feel Draco shiver. "I was so worried my love." Harry said. "I couldn't sleep properly." Draco smiled into his chest. "I could, should have been back hours ago. I fell asleep in my bed." To this Harry let out a hard laugh. "I should have known you wouldn't be worried about evil dark lords killing you in your own home." Harry said. "We have classes later." Draco muttered reluctantly. "No, it's Sunday babe." Harry giggled. "Thank Merlin!" Draco exclaimed, "Let's go back to sleep then." Harry shook his head: "Sure, we will talk more later." He said, placing a kiss in Draco's neck before they fell back into a deep sleep.

Voldemort POV:

Meanwhile, at Malfoy manor Voldemort was gazing into twinkling blue eyes, shining with mischief, before moving until their lips were inches apart. Then he was spinned around and pressed against the wall, and his wand was gone. With a few words whispered against his lips, his ankles and wrists were tied securely to the wall. Voldemort struggled, but the man stepped back and began to laugh. Then all his followers were there, staring in shock at the most powerful wizard in the world. When Voldemort recognized the man he almost screamed. His traitorous body was reacting even while his mind was working viciously to figure out where he was and how Dumbledore could find him here. Only then did he notice Harry appear beside him. "Now Harry." Dumbledore said, with an eerie calm. "Avada Kadabra!" Harry screamed with menace and then- Voldemort woke up in a cold sweat and forced his body under a cold shower. "I will kill them both." He reassured himself and went to look for Bellatrix La Strange. "And I am not gay." He muttered under his breath, determined to get Bella to take his mind off it.

Ron POV:

He heard Malfoy sneak in, but when he heard Harry's words: "You're safe" he couldn't understand what was going on. He listened a while longer but they seemed to have fallen asleep, that or a silencing charm. Ron checked Harry's bed again in the morning, and they were both still there. He left to meet up with Hermione and they walked to lunch. "Malfoy spent the night again." Ron whined. "Oh shut up Ron!" Hermione snapped. They reached the great hall arguing: "I am not jealous, Herm. But that git-" Ron continued. "I don't want to hear it." Hermione interrupted. "Who is your date for the Valentine's day ball, Ron?" She changed the subject, but Ron indulged her. "Lavender Brown." He said happily. "I thought you were gay." Hermione said confused. "Nah, I'm bi." Ron said, shaking his head. "Oh, I do suppose she rather fancies you." Hermione said in thought. "Yeah she's hot. I hear she does anything." Ron said with a wink. Hermione made gagging noises. "Too much information, Ron."

"So, who are you going with, Herm?" Ron asked, making her blush and snap her mouth shut with a click. "Well, err… Blaise." She muttered after a while. "Not you too Hermione." Ron said in disgust. "He is a great guy Ron, you should be happy for me." Hermione said in disbelief. Then she walked off leaving Ron wondering what he possibly could have missed.

Harry POV:

When Harry and Draco finally got out of bed, Harry called Dobby. "Dobby, could you get me and Draco some food? We missed breakfast." Harry asked sweetly. "Mr Harry Potter, Dobby is being confused. Dobby thought master Draco and Mr Harry Potter weren't friends." He said looking at them with wide open eyes. "Not anymore, Dobby." Draco explained patiently. "We are good friends now." At this Dobby smiled and popped off to get them food. "Harry thanks for not kicking me out last night, or this morning." Draco said after Dobby disappeared. Harry just shook his head. "I love you, it was the least I could do. Besides, I slept better with you in bed with me." At this he noticed what he said and blushed. Draco couldn't help but laugh. "I understand what you mean, love." The next minute Dobby was back with more food than he could strictly carry. He piled the food on Harry's desk before leaving again with a quick: "Enjoy."

They ate for a while, talking about what they would do about Voldemort. "Harry?" Draco said abruptly. "Yes Draco?" Harry asked. "Go to the Valentine's ball with me." Harry could tell it was a request, even if it was phased as a statement. "We can't risk it love. I'm sorry; maybe just go with Pansy or something." He said reluctantly. "I want to go with my boyfriend." Draco pouted. "I want to go with you too, but it's a bad idea, darling." Harry said, taking Draco's hand. "Go with Pansy, have fun. You know I can't dance." He tried to joke. "I could teach you. I'm a great partner." Draco pressed stubbornly. "One day." Harry just said, hoping with all his heart it was going to be the truth. Thinking about the future hurt, and he had the same problem now. He just had to get this "saving the world" thing over with. So he can focus on getting the world used to him and Draco being together. Draco agreed to ask someone after a long debate. "Can we just not go? We could stay in the Slytherin common room." He tried reasoning with Harry. "Please, like they wouldn't notice the two most gorgeous guys are not at the ball." Harry argued.

"You're right, of course. We are the hottest couple at Hogwarts." Draco smirked. "Just imagine how upset your fan club would be when they find out you are taken." At this Harry let out a groan. "That's what I am worried about." Draco thought a while. "How big is professor Lupin's wedding going to be?" He asked after a while. "Hmmm, I forgot about that, probably small. Why?" Harry asked. "We can dance then." Draco said with another prize winning smirk. Harry just shook his head. "Please Harry." Draco asked and his heart just melts. "Okay, Draco. At the wedding." He agreed, wondering what the other Weasley's would think at who his date was going to be. "See you tomorrow then? I need to get some work done in the library." Harry asked. "Sure, goodbye angel." Draco said, giving him a passionate kiss before they left.

The next morning at breakfast Harry again checked the Slytherin table. He saw Draco in discussion with a blonde Rawenclaw girl. He couldn't help feeling jealous. He knew Draco was probably only talking to her because Harry wasn't going to the ball with him. He pretended to focus on his breakfast and hardly looked up once. But Hermione noticed. She was very upset with Draco hurting Harry. "He is a jerk, Harry." She tried to reassure him. Harry's head jerked up. "Shut up, Hermione. I told him too." Hermione looked as if he slapped her. "You told him to flirt with Melissa, from Rawenclaw?"

"No, I told him to get a date to the ball. That's what he is doing. That doesn't mean I have to enjoy watching it, that's all." Hermione gave him another strange look and Harry wished he knew what Draco was thinking.

Draco POV:

"Ms Duncan?" Draco addressed Melissa on her way to the Rawenclaw table. She stopped dead and turned to face him. Draco Malfoy had never talked to her before and she was curious as to what he would want from her. "Yes?" She said, smiling. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with the hottest guy in this school." He said charmingly. (At least she is good looking, for a girl. She might also be interesting conversation. It was also not very likely that my Harry would take anyone from another house.) Melissa was delighted but decided to play coy for a bit before giving in. "Would you be talking about yourself, mister Malfoy?" Draco nodded with a dazzling smile and said: "Of course, please call me Draco." Melissa blushed. "I thought you were dating Pansy." She stalled. She couldn't believe Draco was single. "Oh no." Draco said with his best sad smile. "We broke up a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh dear, yes Draco. I will go with you." She said happily (even if he isn't my usual type) she added to herself and walked over to her friends to gloat.

Harry POV:

Harry made a split second decision to talk to Luna. He caught her in the hall. "Hey Luna!" he shouted and walked over to her quickly. "Heya Harry." Luna said cheerfully, radish earrings swinging as she walked toward him. "How are you, Luna?" Harry asked. "I'm brilliant Harry. How's Draco?" To this, Harry smiled. (Of course she knew they were dating) Harry thought. "Same Luna. How did you guess we were dating?" She smiled a knowing smile. "You too weren't exactly masters at hiding it. I saw you staring at him since the beginning of term, so did he. I also realised both of you were gay in about 3 year, figured it was just a matter of time before you both realised what you were feeling around each other was sexual frustration." At this Harry was stunned; she really was the most perceptive girl in this school. "Could I ask you a favour Luna?" He asked. Luna nodded. "Yeah Harry?"

"Draco is going to the ball with your friend, Melissa. Would you go with me?" He muttered. "Sure, Harry. I understand. You told Draco you couldn't go with him, and he thinks it's because you don't want to, when it really is only because of how much you are worried for him and what everyone thinks when they find out. I will be your date." Harry was again shocked at how much she figured out. "Thanks Luna." Harry said. "Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure nobody would have asked me anyway." Luna said and walked off down the hallway.


	12. Chapter 12 Valentine's day

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**Just a reminder: This is slash. This is the chapter that includes Harry and Draco's first time, so if you aren't into slash, what are you doing reading this fic anyway? Enjoy! Last update for a while, so I guess I could add 2 more chapters...**

Soon it was the day of the ball and Harry tried to pretend the reason he asked Luna was because he liked her, and not because Draco would be with Melissa. It did not work. In the end, Luna told Melissa the truth and the four of them arranged to meet them in front of the Rawenclaw common room. Harry was waiting, it was almost 6:30 and Luna would be almost ready. Then Draco arrived, he was dressed in long black silk evening robes. Harry tried to ineffectively stifle a gasp. "You look amazing." Harry said. "Thanks Harry. But you are supposed to compliment your date." Draco said with a smirk, then Harry laughed nervously and said: "I'll remember that when she gets here." Draco took a slow step towards him and leaned in to place a quick kiss to his lips, but just then the common room opened and he jumped back quickly. Harry knew that Draco was also disappointed but he hid it well.

Then their dates stepped out, Melissa was wearing a skin tight red dress with a low neckline and an open back. Her hair was up in an untidy bun, curls framing her face. Harry's real surprise however, was Luna. Even Harry could tell she looked perfect. She was wearing an emerald green dress that showed her curves. The dress laced up at the back. Her hair loose, with a diamond tiara. "Wow Luna." Harry said, almost speechless. Draco looked at both in appreciation and nodded. "You both look lovely." Harry felt a spark of jealousy, but squashed it (My idea! My idea!) He screamed at himself and put a smile on his face as they led their dates to the great hall. As they walked in, all eyes were on the four of them. Ron looked up at them too, realised it and turned back to Lavender. Ron and Lavender didn't stay long and Harry was sure everyone could guess what the two school sluts would get up to. Draco stared at Harry for a while before leading Melissa to the dance floor. (He is right) Harry thought miserably (he is a great partner). Then he reluctantly turned to Luna, he couldn't be rude.

Dumbledore POV:

He was sitting with an even more sullen than usual Severus. Dumbledore knew that turning a blind eye to his escapades were enough of a punishment for his indiscretions. Dumbledore was surprised that Snape had fallen for Ron Weasley. For Ron, it was just to get good grades, oh the irony! He sent a smile at Severus and received a scowl in return. Dumbledore laughed heartily. Then he left to dance with professor Tralawny.

Snape POV:

I sent a glare after glare at every happy couple, why did they mock me? Then dearest Ron left with that tramp, Brown, and I couldn't wait till potions to take house points from her. It doesn't matter that Ron is also in that house. He left with her! He is also ignoring me. One small comfort was that both Malfoy and Potter were bending over backwards to please their dates, looking utterly depressed themselves. Snape let out a menacing chuckle. He could still read Draco like nobody else could. He didn't notice he was wrong. Someone else's attention was also focussed on finding subtle hints of emotion on his face.

Draco POV:

He tried to enjoy himself, he really did. But being so close to Harry and not be allowed to kiss him was torture. He focussed on Melissa and ignored his boyfriend best that he could. Even if he didn't look, he felt Harry's stare everywhere he went. "Melissa." Draco finally said to get her attention. "I want to leave. Do you mind? I want to… you know." He tried to subtlety indicate Harry. "That's fine. I'm tired anyway, I'll tell Luna." She stood up and made an obvious movement to get to Luna. She bent down next to Luna's ear and whispered loudly: "Draco wants to leave." Luna nodded and said at a normal volume: "Harry, Melissa and I are going to bed." And winked. Harry understood. "Tell Draco to go to Slytherin." He said, desperately hoping nobody else would catch on to what he meant. Harry left alone. He needed to go get his cloak. Draco watched Harry leave and the girls came back up to him. "Harry says go to Slytherin, okay?" Draco was confused a minute before he got the idea. Harry was coming to his room tonight. (Tonight will be the perfect night) Draco thought and went to his room to wait for Harry. In his room, he filled the bed with rose petals and lit hundreds of purple candles, enchanting some to float next to the bed.

Harry POV:

Harry was hoping tonight could be the night. He had begun to leave Draco hints. He wasn't sure enough to be the one to start it, so he just hoped that Draco would pick up on what he wanted. Harry wanted to go up and grab his cloak, but he ran straight into Hermione. "So, are you two having sex again tonight?" Hermione asked with a gleam in her eyes. Harry shook his head. "Not again, but maybe." And blushed. "What? I thought you two would be at it like rabbits when I gave you that book." She asked incredulously. "We wanted it to be special." Harry muttered. Hermione snorted: "Yeah right, to him it's just sex. He would just as soon deflower you in a broom closet." Harry got suddenly annoyed at her lack of faith in Harry's relationship. "He would NOT!"

"Wanna bet?" Hermione laughed, "20 galleons?" Harry looked at her and then said: "Okay, but how will you know?" Hermione held out her hand: "Shake it and I'll do a spell. Just a basic one that makes sure you cannot lie about how it happened. That's it." Harry shook her hand, confident that whenever it happened, he would win this bet. Draco knew him, he would do something romantic. Hermione kept him way longer than was necessary, working out the "fine print" in their bet. She wanted to make sure she was going to win.

Draco POV:

Draco was getting restless. Maybe he misunderstood? Maybe Harry wasn't coming over? What if he didn't want to yet? _Harry? Are you still coming? _Draco wrote, desperate for reassurance that he wasn't being stood up, metaphorically speaking. _Yes Love. _Came Harry's almost instant reply and his heart could soar. _Hermione was just interrogating me. Trust me, I will be there soon. _Draco smiled and tried to lie down and wait, but after 30 seconds he stood up and began to pace.

Harry POV:

Meanwhile, Harry finally got away from Hermione, after sitting through multiple lectures on protection and STD's. Then when he got upstairs to fetch his cloak he heard something on Ron's bed. He heard a muffled noise then Ron cast a silencing charm. Harry left, almost running down to the dungeons in hurry to get to Draco. He got to the common room in record time and leant against the wall to catch his breath. It took him 10 minutes to relax enough to get his breathing regular.

Draco POV:

When Harry arrived, Draco's mouth got dry and he was suddenly very nervous. He was also anxious to find out what Harry thought of his girlish display of sentimentality. He saw Harry's eyes widen with delight and he knew he made the right choice. He and Harry was definitely not a conventional couple. "Wow Dray! You did all this?" Draco just managed not to blush. "I was worried you weren't coming." He said, stepping forward to embrace Harry. Then they kissed, starting with slow, almost hesitant caresses and growing bolder with intensity and need. Draco took the lead, exploring Harry's mouth with his tongue and slowly undoing the buttons on his robes, Harry responded by pressing Draco back against the foot of the bed and letting his robes drop in a swirl of black satin fabric. Harry gasped. Draco was completely naked under those robes. Draco quickly undressed Harry and Harry pushed Draco on to the bed, lying on top of him.

"Harry?" Draco exclaimed after a few more minutes of kissing and grinding. "Yes?" Harry asked before attacking Draco's neck with his mouth. "Who is going to top?" All movements stilled. Harry wasn't sure, he knew they had both not done anything like this before, he was nervous. "You top." Harry said finally. "Are you sure, Harry?" Draco said unsure. "We try both and then decide, but for the first time, I think you should top." Harry said and focussed on the love bite he was making on Draco's porcelain skin. Draco pulled Harry's face back up to his and kissed him softly, distracting him before muttering a lubrication spell on his fingers and teasingly stroked his fingers around the area of Harry's ass. Harry let out a gasp that quickly became a moan as Draco covered his mouth again with his. Draco slowly stretched Harry, thinking about what he did to himself when he was alone. He pressed his fingers inside, zigzagging to heighten the sensations. After a while Harry moaned as Draco hit his prostate.

"Now, more, Draco please." Harry whined and squirmed trying to get friction for his aching length. Draco paused, removing his fingers even as he muttered the spell to lubricate his cock. Then, he took it at the base and inched into Harry, moving slowly and letting them both adjust to the new sensations. Draco felt the agonising heat of Harry's ass clench against his length and when his cock was buried inside Harry's ass they both moaned. After a minute Harry said: "Okay, move!" and Draco started moving in and out, after a while his thrusts became irregular and he reached between their bodies to bring Harry off. Then Draco came inside Harry with a sharp thrust and screamed Harry's name. Harry followed soon after, and when Harry came Draco leaned down to kiss him and swallow his moans.

After Draco passed out on top of Harry, both too tired for Draco to even pull out of Harry. After they came back to earth, Draco slowly pulled his now limp cock from Harry's body. They were both covered in come and sweat, so Harry muttered a quick cleaning charm on them both, before moving to pull Draco against his chest. "I like it better this way." Draco admitted, gesturing to the way Harry was lying behind him, instead of in front. "Mmm…" Harry muttered in approval kissing the back of Draco's neck.

Harry POV:

Harry fell asleep that night, thinking he was going to be the one to top the next morning and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13 Two wizards in a broom closet

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**Please review!**

Draco POV:

In classes Draco felt sore, his boyfriend was really rather forceful, not that he was about to complain. So, he sat in potions absentmindedly staring at the back of Harry's head. If Snape noticed, he didn't comment, but took any reason at all to take points from Gryffindor. Even Hermione refused to talk, even to ask her usual 100 questions. It also looked as if she was upset, and Draco wondered what he possibly could have done when she glared at him. He got his answer after class when he heard Granger say: "You warned him. It wasn't a fair bet." He walked out to see Harry, winked at him, and pretended to wait for Crabbe and Goyle. "Really Herm, you think I would have cheated? It's not as if it wouldn't have been special in a broom closet. Not that I don't prefer how it actually happened."

Then Draco caught on, they had a bet on about the first time they had sex! Draco suddenly felt vulnerable and worried it was just about the bet. Even if he rationally knew if Harry only wanted sex, he could have had anyone, and as much as he hates to admit it to himself, he would have let Harry do anything he wanted. He took out the parchment, keeping his eyes on Harry while he wrote: _Is that all I bloody was to you? A bet?_ The look on Harry's face showed Draco that the thought hadn't even come up in his head, he looked pale and horrified. He stood there, shaking, unable to reply, so Draco added: _Let's talk later, at the greenhouses. You need to explain. _Then he walked off feeling a bit guilty at hurting Harry, but he needed to know the truth. Did Harry still want him? Did Harry just want to win a bet? Does Harry still love him? He couldn't be sure, the morning after they said the "I love you's" and reassured each other that everything was still great between them. Now Draco was scared, so he acted angry. He waited in the greenhouses, considering hexes to throw at Harry for treating him like that.

Harry POV:

Draco wasn't in any other classes and Harry felt the time could not go fast enough. He couldn't even imagine Draco would doubt he loved him. He thought that they were both sure about everything. He felt sad to realise that maybe Draco was even more insecure then he was about their relationship. After Harry's classes he literally ran to the greenhouses and took a hesitant step toward his lover. Draco looked furious.

"Draco, I'm so sorry! I had no idea you weren't sure I love you." At this Draco crumbled and Harry saw the undisguised hurt in his eyes. "A bet, Harry? You had sex with me for a bet?" Harry's eyes widened in shock and he shook his head. "No darling please let me explain." At this Draco said nothing and looked at him, raising an eyebrow as if to say: "Try." So Harry started to explain: "The bet was not about the sex. I had already decided that I wanted you, and then Hermione asked if I was sleeping with you again. So I told her we haven't yet, so she said it would be some quickie in the broom closet or something. So I argued it wouldn't be like that, and it wasn't. That's why I won. It was Hermione's idea, now she doesn't want to pay up, said I told you. Well, by your reaction, she knew I didn't."

Draco POV:

The explanation made sense to Draco and Hermione's words came back to him. "You warned him." Harry looked so upset that Draco took a step towards him and kissed him, and Harry's arms were around him instantly. "I love you." Harry whispered with another kiss. "I" kiss "don't" kiss "care" kiss "about a bet." Draco gave Harry a dazzling smile. "We can split it, if you want." Harry said with a grin. Now that Draco understood, he laughed. "How much was it?" Harry tightened his arms around Draco and whispered: "20 galleons."

They left the greenhouse about an hour later, looking obviously debauched. "I want to tell everyone, Harry." Draco complained later as they sat at their tree by the lake, watching the giant squid. "It's dangerous. When Voldemort is gone, okay?" Harry tried to stall. "I don't care about Father or him." He said stubbornly. Harry just smiled: "Neither do I, I just want to keep you safe."

"Fine." Draco sighed. Harry hated saying no to Draco, he wanted to make him happy. That night Draco spent in his own room, they heard rumours about having a surprise bed check in the Gryffindor dorms that night.

Harry POV:

Harry lay in bed that night, without the warmth of Draco's body against his, and thought about how he was going to get rid of the evil maniac trying to take over the world. Voldemort's weakness seemed to be he always wanted to give hundreds of reasons why he was taking over the world. Harry simply wanted to get away as soon as possible. He needed to be patient, controlled. He was going to need Draco's help. Draco was brilliant at keeping his real emotions under control, most of the time… Harry fell asleep long after Draco's rose turned blue and whispered: "Goodnight my darling."

Draco POV:

They hardly saw each other the week that followed. Granger kept Harry busy with exam revision etc. etc. So, one day, being extremely sexually frustrated, Draco devised another cunning plan to spend time with his boyfriend. He sent Harry a message and asked him to please not look for Granger after Divination. He was done with classes, had Harry's map and was ready to put his plan into action.

Harry POV:

He was missing Draco a lot, but had trouble balancing all the classes, so when Draco told him to meet him after Divination, he agreed. He was walking past the broom closet, just about to write to Draco, when he was grabbed by a long fingered white hand and yanked inside. He could see Draco for only seconds before the door slammed and he heard a locking charm before Draco kissed him. "So this was the plan?" Harry muttered when Draco let him breathe. "Yeah, I missed you." Draco whispered and kissed him again. "I missed you too. Hermione has me permanently revising, like I don't have other things to deal with." Harry smiled suggestively and moved his hand to Draco's hip. "We can talk later." Draco insisted, pulling Harry's body against his, Draco's back against the shelves. Then they kissed again.

After a while they were leaning against the shelves for balance, out of breath. They muttered a quick "Lumos" before fixing their clothes and hair, taking Draco half an hour, before they left to go face the wrath of Hermione in study-mode. They literally fell out when Draco undid the locking charm causing brooms to clatter to the ground noisily.


	14. Chapter 14 Strange Visitors

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Harry POV:

Hermione insisted they all needed new robes for the wedding, Harry hated this idea. To his horror when he complained to Draco, Draco agreed with Hermione. They were sitting in potions on Wednesday afternoon and Harry was very careful to make it look like his letters to Draco were only notes. Snape didn't seem to notice much, every time he thought nobody was looking, he would glance at Ron, then jerk his head away, as if forcefully. _I can't believe Hermione wants us to go shopping tomorrow. _Harry complained again. _Stop it Harry, you need formal robes. I don't want my date looking less than perfect. _At this Harry sent a glare at Draco, and Draco smirked. Harry immediately thought (oops)!

Draco POV:

(Time to torture Harry) Draco thought to himself with a sudden burst of inspiration. _Don't even think about it. _Harry's words appeared and Draco barely stopped a chuckle from escaping. _Just watch me. _Draco said and searched his bag; he knew he should still have one in there. When Draco pulled out the lollipop, he was Harry's eyes widen. Draco slowly unwrapped it, giving Harry a seductive look. _No NO! _Harry wrote. _Relax love. _Draco wrote and ignoring Harry's plea he put the lollipop into his mouth. He sucked his cheeks as he pulled it out of his mouth, making a popping sound. Harry look captured and to Draco's delight many other guys had started staring hungrily at Draco's lips, stained red. Draco expected a complaint when Snape saw him, maybe even detention for disrupting the class.

What he got was a look he suspected was lust before Snape composed himself, but he just ignored Draco after that. He could see Harry was having trouble pretending he was fine. Draco could almost see his mind screaming: "MINE!" Draco couldn't blame him. He wouldn't like it if people stared at HIS Harry like that. That was why he wanted everyone to know Harry belonged to him, and vice versa. _Draco. Please stop! _Harry wrote desperately. Draco didn't reply, he just slowly removed the lollipop and levitated it to float and drop into the rubbish bin. All the boys groaned in disappointment and Harry let out a relieved sigh. _Why did I stop again? _Draco wrote disgruntled.

_I don't want Ron, Snape or any of the other sheep males getting off watching MY boyfriend. _At this Draco smiled, he didn't want that either. _How close was MY boyfriend to getting off? _Draco wrote mischievously. Harry blushed bright red. _He already did. _He saw Harry write hesitantly. _You think Snape was really getting off? _Draco wrote to get rid of Harry's obvious blush but unfortunately that just made it worse. _Yeah, errr… I saw it just before he sat down. _Draco laughed, and all the guys' eyes were on him again, but only for a second. _Oi! Where were you looking at? _He wrote with mock anger. _Trust me, I didn't mean to. _Draco just smiled. _I believe you. _Draco wrote and pretended to be interested in his potions text. (That worked better than I thought) He thought happily. When the bell rang he saw a couple of guys reluctant to leave, so he smirked and left, feeling very powerful.

Harry POV:

He was sure nobody noticed his quick cleaning charm. He was almost pleased the rest of the class all had aching erections. He just wasn't going to let it happen again. He grabbed Draco's arm when they got in to the corridor. "Ouch Harry." Draco exclaimed. "Sorry." Harry muttered, relaxing his grip but not letting go. "I want to talk to you." Draco suddenly looked nervous: "You're not mad at me, are you?" Harry was surprised at this. "No love." He reassured Draco. Draco quickly noticed he was being pulled towards the broom closet and without cause their previous visit came in to his mind. Harry opened the door, letting Draco walk inside and walking in after him, closing the door.

Without saying a word, Harry leaned in and took Draco's mouth in a fierce kiss. "Taste good, do I?" Draco teased. "We have another class, you know." He added when Harry's lips were nipping at his neck. "I don't care. I want you now." Harry muttered and before Draco could protest, Harry's tongue was effectively cutting of his speech, and exploring his mouth. "Harry, no." Draco managed to splutter and Harry stilled, looking at him with shock. "No?" Harry repeated in disbelief. "Harry, you know how much I want you. Just not now, okay?"

"Okay." Harry added, reluctantly releasing him. Draco was silent a while. "What about tonight?" He said with a smirk. "Tonight is good. Your room or mine?" Harry replied happily. "Who has your cloak?" Draco asked. "Uhm, you do." Harry muttered and carried on with the love bite he was making on Draco's neck. "Hmmm, make it yours then." With that he pulled away, covered the mark on his neck and left. Harry sighed.

Draco POV:

Draco slipped out of his dorm late that night. He knew Harry would probably be asleep but he didn't mind. He wanted to be with Harry. To his utter horror he turned into a hallway with the headmaster's office to see professor Snape, Dumbledore, and none other than Lucius Malfoy himself. (What would my father be doing here?) Draco was curious, so when they disappeared into Dumbledore's office, he followed. Inside Draco saw Dumbledore look in his direction and smile before turning to his guests. "I need reassurance that my son is protected, Dumbledore." Lucius said in a steely voice. Draco could swear Dumbledore winked at him. "You have my word, Lucius. I would never let any of my students get hurt. I hear you have news about the twins?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes Albus. I found out recently that they are kept in the manor. Do what you want with that information." He said.

Draco covered his mouth to stop a gasp and fled. He had heard enough. He reached Harry's bed and leaned in to kiss him to wake him up. Harry was already awake and responded by pulling Draco down on top of him. When Draco felt Harry's erection all thoughts fled his mind and he felt content to let Harry have his way with him. The next morning they got dressed, and Draco told Harry about what he heard the night before.

Harry POV:

Harry was thoughtful when Draco told him about the twins. "You don't have to save them. Dumbledore will take care of it Harry." Draco reasoned with him. In the end Harry agreed to leave it for a while and they left to find Hermione to go shopping for the wedding.


	15. Chapter 15 Wedding Shopping

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Hermione POV:

Not even shopping with 3 clueless males and one fashionable one could depress Hermione today. She was so excited to be invited to a wedding! She was a girl, after all. "Harry, cheer up! It's not the end of the world!" She scolded him. He gave her an evil glare and said: "The end of the world I can deal with." Draco just raised an eyebrow at Hermione, as if to say: "See what I deal with." Harry got a shocked look on his face, looking between the two past enemies and Hermione started laughing.

Blaise looked jealous and came up to put an arm around Hermione's shoulders. Harry and Draco just shared a secretive smile. When they reached the stores, Hermione and Draco couldn't stop smiling, but Ron, Harry and Blaise looked miserable.

Draco POV:

Draco could see Harry wasn't happy about being there, so when they got into the dressing rooms Draco thought of a master plan to cheer Harry up. "Baby," He said as they tried on clothes, "cheer up." Harry gave him a look and said: "Why?" Draco smirked. "I'll let you shag me tonight if you stop whining." Harry pretended to think before putting his hands on Draco's hips and groped Draco's ass, covering his mouth before he could protest. "How about I shag you right here?" Harry whispered when he broke away to breathe. "Then we need to hurry." Draco pouted. Harry pressed his hips forward into Draco's and Draco could feel his cock getting hard. Draco's body was reacting just as strongly as Harry's was.

After frotting for a while, Draco decided in a split second he wanted to suck his boyfriend off in the dressing room. He struggled with the fly on Harry's jean, and Harry contented himself on marking his lover's marble skin. When Draco got Harry's pants open, Harry tried to return the favour and was surprised to see Draco sinking to his knees. This wasn't the first time Draco sucked Harry off, but it was the first time Harry didn't ask. Draco enjoyed pleasuring Harry, but he always got the impression that Harry didn't enjoy it that much.

Harry POV:

When Harry's lust soaked brain realised what Draco was about to do, he moaned in anticipation. He really enjoyed fucking Draco's hot, wet mouth. He barely managed to think (Draco and I need to discuss our kinks in bed) before Draco's gorgeous mouth closed around his erection, and all thoughts left his head. Draco let Harry take the lead, tangling his fingers in Draco's blonde locks and holding his head in place, while moving his own hips forward to bring his cock down Draco's throat. Harry reached his peak very soon and moved to return the favour once he caught his breath. "Don't bother, Harry. I'm so close already." Harry just shook his head and with a winning smile, reversed their positions to take care of Draco.

Hermione POV:

She wasn't about to try and guess what Harry and Draco did in the dressing room. She didn't need to. When Harry came out, he was smiling ear- to- ear and seemed perfectly happy to be shopping for a wedding. In the end, they decided on gold lined black robes for Harry, and silver and green for Draco. After they bought the clothes, Hermione insisted on getting something for Sirius's baby.

Draco had to restrain himself, Malfoy rule 72# **A Malfoy must never run, hasten, hop or bounce.** Instead he just smiled happily and when they all piled into the baby store, the witch gave them a funny look and seemed to be deciding which of them was pregnant. To Hermione's horror the lady addressed her: "How can I help you ma'am? Baby supplies for a new born? When are you due?" Hermione sent her a death glare and said: "I'm not pregnant! We are shopping for friends of ours." She made a hand movement to the group giggling behind her.

Draco POV:

When Hermione got into discussion with the sales witch, he dragged Harry off to look at ridiculously expensive baby rattles. "Draco, they put those things in their mouths, 300 galeons is a lot of money." Draco gave him a smirk and said: "We can split the cost." Harry gave him a look that suggested: "That was hardly my point." But gave in and let the witch wrap it for them. Draco was about to tell her to do it again, when Harry gave him a warning look to shut him up. "But Harry…" Draco complained outside: "She didn't wrap it right." Harry merely shook his head in disbelief. "It's fine."

Harry POV:

Harry held the gold rattle and they waited patiently for Hermione to finish. When it seemed she wasn't going to get any help from Blaise, Harry held out his arms for Hermione to dump 7 of her 15 bags on to him. She seemed to have bought the baby his entire first year's wardrobe, complete with the actual wardrobe. Harry checked the bags for the bricks that must have been in those bags, but saw only lots of bright and neon coloured baby clothes. "Hey everyone, it's still early, how about we go get a drink at The Three Broomsticks?" Harry suggested. Hermione nodded and said: "Great idea, Harry." Then they turned and walked into the road, chatting happily and discussing the Slytherin game. The discussion bordered on a fight a few times, but over all they had a great day.

Voldemort POV:

Meanwhile, Voldemort spent time plotting on how to capture Potter, how to torture him. Luckily for the lovers, Voldemort was unaware of their relationship, but not for long. Voldemort didn't even know they were considered friends. That all changed, however, when Peter Pettigrew arrived back from Hogsmead. "Master!" Peter shouted, and ran into Voldemort's study. "What is it now?" Voldemort said, bored. "I have news about Potter, my lord." He said and Voldemort perked up. "Do tell Peter. I am so very busy." Peter came forward to kiss his robes and started: "I saw him with mister Malfoy. They look like they are good friends." Voldemort was furious. "That little traitor had better hope I don't get my hands on him." Voldemort spat and lit his fire with a quick "Incendio!" Peter cowered in fear and rushed out to get away from his master.


	16. Chapter 16 I do

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Songs mentioned are by Take That and Nickelback and not mine either, unfortunately. **

Harry POV:

The next morning Harry woke up from a nightmare. He felt Draco in his arms and stopped himself screaming. Instead he just held on tighter, Draco was safe. The dream was still replaying in his head: Draco tied up, Hermione bleeding, Harry unarmed and then Voldemort… but it was just a dream. Draco was fine. He felt Draco wake up and stretch against him. "Morning love." Draco said happily. When Harry didn't answer he turned over and kissed Harry's chest. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned. "Nightmare." Harry admitted reluctantly. Then he pulled Draco's face up to his lips for a good morning kiss. "It's still early, but we don't have time for sex." Draco complained. "Aren't you sore? We did it 3 times last night." Harry asked incredulously. "Nope." He said with a smirk. "What do you like, Harry?" Harry looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Draco POV:

Draco gave him another flirty smirk and slid his hand in between their bodies, trailing his fingers down Harry's chest. "What do you fantasize about? What do you like in bed?" By now his hand slid down to Harry's cock, and was lightly stroking it, making Harry shiver. "You mean other than you?" Harry joked. At this Draco raised his eyebrow and said: "I better be in all your fantasies love." Harry smiled and replied. "That's not what I meant; of course you are in all of them." Then he gave Draco a quick kiss, moving his hand to mirror the one on his own cock. "You know you're mine, don't you?" Draco emphasized the 'mine' with a rough squeeze to Harry's cock. Harry just said: "I do, do you know you're mine?"

"I do." Draco said and laughed when he realised the choice of words. "We shouldn't say stuff like that on the day of a wedding; people might take it the wrong way." Harry also laughed, then replied: "As long as we understand what we mean, that's all that matters." At this the crowd in Draco's head collectively said "Awwwww…" This causing Draco to get a goofy smile on his face that could not be described as Malfoy-like. Draco then noticed how off topic they were getting and said: "So, tell me your kinks, darling." He urged. Harry looked reluctant. "You go first." Harry said and blushed that colour that Draco found adorable. "Okay Harry." Draco started. "I'll tell you all my kinks, and then you tell me yours." At this Harry nodded solemnly and listened in shock and fascination at the things his boyfriend wanted them to do.

Harry POV:

After a while they had to go and get ready. They took a shower and Draco tried to fix his hair for about an hour, and then tried to attack Harry's with a brush. "It's no use love." Harry insisted but Draco wasn't giving up just yet. When he tried and tried he eventually decided it was worth just giving up, so they could pack. They would be spending the weekend with Sirius and Remus, but the wedding would be this afternoon. When they were finally ready, Harry and Draco levitated their trunks down to Dumbledore's office. The others- that is to say- Hermione and Ron were already waiting patiently. They all climbed into the floo ready to floo straight to the wedding. When they got there and greeted the couple Harry was anxious that he told Draco they could go together at the wedding. He knew most of the people already knew he was dating Draco, but what would Ms Weasley say? Ginny and the others he was okay with telling, but Molly and Arthur seemed to be under the impression that he would someday marry Ginny. He and Ginny had dated for a while last year, but they realised very soon that it wouldn't work and agreed to just being friends.

Before he could carry on with his depressing day dream, Harry felt Draco take his right hand and twine their fingers together. Harry gave Draco a nervous smile and a look of horror crossed his features when he saw Mr and Ms Weasley. They were smiling at him, but when they came closer, they looked puzzled to see him holding hands with Draco.

Draco POV:

They walked right up to the Weasley's and Draco kept all his emotions inside. (These people can make Harry leave me) a traitorous voice said in the back of his head. "Mr & Ms Weasley, it's so great to see you both. Do you know Draco Malfoy?" Draco shook hands politely and was already hoping Harry would say they were together, even if he was scared to death of what they would say. He kept a tight hold on Harry's hand, and Harry gave him a sweet smile before swallowing hard and saying to the Weasley's: "Draco is my boyfriend." Then he blushed. Draco was stunned at Harry's directness, but pleased that Harry didn't seem to be ashamed of him. They both just continued to look startled for a moment before Ms Weasley gave him a smile. "It's about time you have someone special, dear." Draco couldn't hide his shock.

"Ron told us you were gay, Harry." Molly explained. Draco could see Harry's face turn red, and at first he suspected Harry was blushing, but then he realised Harry was furious. Draco could almost read Harry's mind, his emotions so clear on his face. It was a wonder that the Weasley's weren't retreating slowly. "Well, it was lovely meeting you both. But Harry and I need to find seats." Draco said politely and took hold of Harry's shoulder to steer him in the direction of the wedding hall. They got seats in front; So Harry could stand up just before they started. Draco could tell Harry was nervous and whispered: "Relax, you will be fine." Harry just shrugged. Then the wedding started and all eyes were on the couple. Draco could tell Sirius was around 8 months and his robes looked a bit snug. Remus's robes fitted perfectly.

The couple was dressed in black fitted robes and Remus's eyes shone with love each time he looked at his fiancée. He stole a quick look at his lover, who seemed content to stare at his shoes. Harry looked up and met his grey eyes, and gave a beautiful shy smile. Draco heard each word of the vows, but in his mind he was in another universe, watching an older version of Harry and himself uttering those vows, those promises of love for eternity. He was suddenly worried. Harry had to kill the greatest dark wizard of all time… (Would he make it? He will!) Draco's mind countered determined. (I will make sure of it). Draco snapped out of his morbid thoughts to focus on the couple. "I do." Sirius said smiling. "And will you, Remus Lupin take Sirius Black to be your partner, to be faithful and committed to him and this union?" The preacher continued. "I do." Remus said and winked at Harry, who seemed to have gotten bored with his shoelaces and was now looking at the couple. "Now, the rings." The preacher added and Harry removed the black box from his it over to Remus.

Harry POV:

He never expected to enjoy the wedding, but he was relieved when the preacher said: "You may now kiss." Every time he chanced a look at his boyfriend, Draco was staring off with a glassy eyed expression, his gaze somewhere over Remus's ear. Harry stifled a giggle. The couple left and Harry made his way to Draco, who just seemed to have come back to earth. "Enjoy the ceremony, love?" Harry whispered next to Draco's ear, pleased when he shivered. "Yeah, I had a gorgeous view." Draco said with an unexpected smirk. "Let's go. The reception is this way." Harry said, taking Draco's hand in his before they left together.

Ron POV: 

Ron and his parents were sitting in the back. Ginny and Hermione seated on opposite sides of him. Every time he made silent gagging noises, or pretended to fall asleep, they would both elbow him in the side and share a conspiring smile. So by the end of it, Ron had been sitting up straight and looking interested. "That was the longest bloody ceremony ever." Ron complained when he was out of range of the two girls. He saw Hermione looked ready to whack the back of his head and disappeared into the men's room. Hermione just sighed and left.

Harry POV:

Harry looked at the newlyweds in awe from the table. (That is all I really want, for them to be happy. Oh dear! I hope Draco forgets I promised him a dance.) He thought to himself. Unfortunately for Harry, Draco didn't forget, he was waiting for the couple to finish opening the dance floor. When _Rule the world _by Take That ended, other couples started to move toward the floor and Draco said nothing for a while. Then he leaned forward to whisper to Harry: "Next song then, love?" Harry felt Draco's breath against his ear. "I suppose so. I did promise." Draco chuckled at Harry's reluctance. "Yes, you did. I'm just waiting for a slow one." Draco said cheerfully. Draco's grey eyes twinkled when _I'd come for you _by Nickelback started. "Let's go." He said, yanking his boyfriend up to pull him to the dance floor.

Harry managed to dance with Draco without stepping on his feet. So he counted it as successful. He was even ready to admit he had fun; Draco really was a great dance partner. After the end of the ceremony, they would be going to Sirius & Remus's new house. Harry was curious to see what it would be like. He still hoped that Sirius was going to ask him to move in with them, when he wasn't at Hogwarts. He had his suspicion however, that Dumbledore might not agree to this. (Dumbledore enjoys torturing me way too much for my own good.) On the way to the floo to the new "Black house" Harry was caught in his thoughts and felt thankful to Draco for saying quiet for a while.

Draco POV:

When they got to the house, Draco was enchanted. It was far smaller than the manor, but it had a homey comfortable atmosphere, that Draco hoped to one day have in the home he shared with Harry. Draco was curious as to where he would be sleeping. They walked into the sitting room; it was done in dark browns and reds, giving it an almost royal feel. "Uhm, sir?" Draco asked, after Remus stopped talking to Ron and Hermione. "Call me Remus, please." Draco nodded. "How are the sleeping arrangements going to work?"

"Well, Sirius and I have just talked about that. Harry?" He asked. He asked, causing Harry to look up. "Want to share with Draco?" Harry smiled happily. "Thank you, Remus."

"Hermione can stay in the baby's room, and Ron, if you don't mind; you can sleep here on the couch. We don't have enough room for all of you." Remus said in apology. Everyone agreed, not feeling the need to argue. "Harry, could we speak to you alone for a moment?" Sirius asked with a curious look. "Sure, Sirius." Harry said and followed him outside.


	17. Chapter 17 Big surprises

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

Harry gave Draco a sweet reassuring smile before leaving with Sirius. "Is something wrong, Sirius?" Harry asked, but when he looked up, he saw Sirius was smiling. "Not at all, Harry. This could be a good thing. I realise you haven't really had a good home life. Remus and I talked a lot about it and we want you to stay with us over the summers. If you would like that, you could move into the room you and Draco are sharing." Harry jumped up and down and embraced his godfather. "I would love that Sirius! But would you really want me around you have a baby on the way?" Sirius smiled happily: "Of course Harry, we could really use an extra pair of hands. You will learn that not all people are like your aunt and uncle, Harry. We will never treat you like that. I also already talked to Dumbledore, and after a while he gave in to let you stay with us."

Harry was very happy; he was going to move in with his father's best friends! "Thank you so much Sirius! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Sirius was obviously pleased with Harry's answer. It looked like he was really worried about what Harry would say. "Do you know the sex of the baby yet?" Harry asked, curious. Sirius's face lit up with joy at mention of the baby. "It's a girl."

"Really? That's brilliant Sirius." Harry said. "It is, Remus wanted to wait to find out but in the end he was just as curious as I was. I was thinking about calling her Marvelli*, but Remus doesn't like that name." Sirius continued to explain. "I like that name." Harry agreed. "What does Remus want to call her?" At this Sirius laughed. "I don't think he knows that himself. Later in the afternoon, Sirius was sitting on the couch and in a conversation with Harry when he went into pre mature labour. Harry was already holding Draco's hand and almost crushed it when Sirius screamed.

Harry and Draco rushed with to St. Mungo's while the rest of them stayed at the house. Remus just gave them a nervous look before following his husband into the operating theare. That left the two boys in nervous silence in the waiting room.

Draco POV:

"Don't worry about it, Harry. I'm sure everything is fine." Draco said with a smile. "Thanks Draco. Do you know what Sirius wanted to talk about earlier?" Draco shook his head. "They want me to live with them." Harry told him happily. "That's nice Harry." Draco said reassuringly. They waited and waited… and waited. After a while Harry had started pacing in the waiting room. "Do you think something is wrong?" He asked after 5 minutes. "Relax baby, everything will be fine." When the nurse came outside Harry was starting to get anxious. "They are perfectly fine Mr Potter." She reassured him after a couple of hundred questions.

Draco saw his boyfriend's face light up when they saw the couple, pink faced baby in Remus's arms. (One day, Draco. Maybe one day we will have one of our own. I could have Harry's baby…) "Congrats." Draco said as Harry couldn't seem to find his voice. 'What are you going to call her? Have you agreed on a name yet?" Harry finally interrogated, snapping out of his thoughts, which very likely ranged in the same area as Draco's, although he didn't know. Remus shrugged: "I have been outvoted on this." Harry laughed."Did you even have an idea for a name?" and Draco smiled. "Not really, but Marvelli is fine. I never imagined having a baby girl. I never even considered it before." But even when his words were negative, they were both glowing with happiness at the sight of her. "She is beautiful, Sirius. Marvelli is the perfect name for her." Draco said and Harry gave him a sweet smile and they both went to sit in a chair next to the bed. "Can I hold her?" Harry asked nervously. While he was holding her, the door opened and the entire Weasley family, Hermione and professor Dumbledore all entered the tiny room. "She is so adorable." Hermione cooed and Harry had the irrational urge to shield her from the resulting chaos. "Her name is Marvelli." Remus said, smiling and winking at his husband on the bed.

Ron looked like he couldn't get air and left the room abruptly. "Molly, Arthur, could I have a moment with Harry and the new parents?" Dumbledore asked. "Of course Albus." Mr Weasley agreed and steered the group outside, taking Draco, Harry's lifeline, with them.

Harry POV:

Harry felt nervous after Draco left, and the usual twinkling seemed to be mysteriously absent. "I have news. The twins have been found." Dumbledore began. "But shouldn't Ron hear about this?" Harry asked confused. "They know Harry. But they have been unconscious. The Weasley's haven't seen them yet, and they just went to see them. The couple looked at each other, then at Harry, holding the perfectly quiet new born. "But why tell us this, professor?" Harry asked confused. "Oh, that's not what I wanted to talk about." Dumbledore said suddenly. Now Sirius gave Harry an anxious look, Sirius was worried Dumbledore might change his mind about letting Harry live with them, it couldn't be good for the wonder-boy image if Harry lived with a gay werewolf and a convicted murderer, and the attention they would be getting now, with the wedding, and the baby. Things always leaked out at some point.

"Congratulations Sirius, Remus, she is beautiful. Remus, am I correct in assuming you will be leaving Hogwarts?" Dumbledore said to everyone's surprise. "Oh yes, my apologies Albus. With everything happening with Harry and Marvelli, I forgot about my resignation." Now Dumbledore's twinkle was back at full force and he replied: "Consider it an extended leave of absence, then you can always come back once Marvelli is old enough to come to Hogwarts." At this, Sirius got a horrified look on his face. Harry was fascinated by the child he was holding in his arms.

Then he stood up and handed the baby to Remus. "Harry," Dumbledore said, turning to face him, "I assume you want to move in with them?" Harry nodded. "Yes professor. I would love that."

"You do understand the risk that this places on your aunt and uncle, Harry?" Dumbledore continued. "Yes sir. I have considered it before, and I am under the impression that it would be more convenient for them. They don't want me there anyway, sir." Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "Then I don't see why not." At this the room was full of cheerful faces. Minutes later they were all back at the new house, including the new addition to the household, Marvelli.

Ron POV:

Draco stood of to the side in the waiting area. Mr & Ms Weasley were trying to find out in what room the twins were. Draco stayed outside, when they walked inside. Ron couldn't understand what Dumbledore wanted with Harry, could it be something to do with Voldemort? He still couldn't believe that Sirius had a baby. He never considered the possibility when he was having his tutoring classes with professor Snape. (Oh dear! What if I got him pregnant? I don't think Snape knew that wizards could get pregnant!) When he saw Marvelli, it finally occurred to him that he might have done a lot more damage than he thought he did. The first thing to do back at Hogwarts was to talk to Severus and make sure no accidents happened. Ron was nervous, and now with all this, he was just about to see in what condition his brothers are.

* Marvelli is the French for miracle.


	18. Chapter 18 Love & Responsibility

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

Draco POV:

Draco was in awe to see Harry around Marvelli. Harry hardly ever let her out of his sight. Between him and Sirius, the others hardly saw the baby. "Harry, want to play a game of chess with me?" Draco asked with a smile. "Sure, love." Harry replied and Ron glared at him. "What did Dumbledore want?" Draco asked curious, ignoring Ron. "Oh, not much really. He mentioned the twins, Remus leaving and me moving in. Honestly I was expecting a lot worse."

"I can imagine. Dumbledore looked so serious." Draco nodded as they started the game. "That is all, right Harry?" He asked when Harry looked in thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, that's all he said." Then Draco could tell Harry was planning something but he had no idea what it could be. Ron tried to avoid sulking by insulting Draco. To his utter disappointment Draco just ignored it and smirked. "You bloody ferret." Ron tried a last time before he saw Harry look up annoyed. "Do shut up, Ron." Then Draco could barely stifle a giggle. With mock anger Harry turned on him, grabbing his hand and pulling them together. Then he muttered: "You too." and covered Draco's lips in a hot kiss.

Ron tried to look away, and then managed an indiscreet cough to make sure Harry remembered they weren't alone. Harry released Draco with a sigh and said: "Want to go to bed darling? I am terribly… tired." Harry said with a smirk and Draco could tell Harry was doing this to annoy Ron, well partly that, and the other part was that Draco could tell the kiss affected Harry as well.

They went to bed, not bothering with pretence. As soon as they got inside, Harry closed the door, silenced the room, and pounced on Draco. Harry's kiss was fiery and urgent as he lowered Draco to the bed. Draco's delicate buttons were no match for Harry, and several scattered to the floor before Harry tossed Draco's shirt on the floor. Harry's mouth was harsher than usual, his kiss more desperate, but his hands were soft, loving, as if this would be the last time he could ever touch Draco like this. While Draco had Harry's mouth on his, he got worried that something bad was going to happen, but when Harry's hands touched Draco's cock, all thoughts left his mind and he melted into his lovers touch.

Harry moved down Draco's body, the routine that almost always happened when they are making love, and as Harry's mouth teases his balls, those strong yet gentle hands prepare him. As Harry slid inside him, they both moaned. He could feel every muscle in Harry's body tense to wait for him to adjust. "Move, Harry." Draco whined, even if he knew it was too soon, he needed more, he needed reassurance that he belonged to Harry. Harry wordlessly pressed a kiss to his forehead, and then started moving in and out of Draco's body, claiming him properly. Just before Harry came, he took Draco's cock and brought them off together. Harry muttered a quick cleaning charm and pulled out of Draco. Then he held Draco against his chest and whispered: "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry." Draco replied, trying to remember his feelings of unease and insecurity of before, but he was slipping away into a deep content sleep and couldn't hear Harry add: "I'm sorry my love."

The next morning, Draco woke up alone. He could tell Harry had left hours ago. With a shock he remembered how strange Harry acted, and felt anxious. When he moved off the edge of the bed, he saw a note flutter to the ground. He recognized Harry's scribbles and with a heart in his throat bent to pick up the letter. "OW shit!" He exclaimed. He then sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, opening the letter slowly, as if to prolong the bad news it was no doubt holding.

_Dearest Draco, _(He read aloud, knowing the charm was still in place.)

_Don't freak out. I knew you wouldn't let me go if you knew._

_Also, I'm sorry. I love you more than anything else in the world and I knew I had to leave now._

_I went to kill Voldemort. This all has gone on way to long. I need it to be over, one way or another. Please don't be mad at me if I never come back. I never thought I would survive it anyway. I can't see anyone else getting hurt if I could stop it._

_Tell Ron and Hermione how much I owe them my life. They are my best friends. Sirius & Remus, the parents I never had. Also, if I die, tell professor Dumbledore I tried. Please make sure you stay a part of Marvelli's life no matter what. They need all the help they can get!_

_Yours forever_

_Harry. _

Draco couldn't breathe. He ripped the note in half and choked back a sob before he realised he ripped the note just above the words: "I went to…" He folded the top half and hid it under his pillow before going downstairs to inform everyone Harry left. He was scared, he wanted to help him. But he also knew Harry wanted him to be safe. Everyone cried when he gave the note over in mute at breakfast. Hermione read it aloud, and Draco finally broke down, sobbing.

To everyone's surprise, Dumbledore refused to send someone after him. "We will never find him, and he should do this by himself." He said and that was the end of it. Draco spent the day in the room, going through Harry's trunk and pulling on one of Harry's old shirts. He put his robes over it and made sure everything he and Harry brought was packed. Then he went downstairs when Hermione called: "Draco! We are leaving!" He went downstairs; he could tell the whole house was affected by the news, but none as much as him.

Back at Hogwarts, Draco avoided everyone. He stayed locked in his room, wearing Harry's shirt. He only went outside for classes, out of sheer desperation for him to eat something; Dumbledore started sending Dobby with food three times a day. Days seemed to melt into one; Draco slept and ate, but nothing else. He seemed to be in a trance, that only Harry could snap him out off. Hermione tried to talk to Draco, but he hardly said a word about Harry.

**One week later:**

"When is that potions test?" Hermione tried in desperation. "Who cares?" Draco sighed and fell back on the bed. He finally broke down again. "Why isn't he back yet? Is he d…gone?" At this Draco burst into tears. "Hey, Draco. Shhhh… I'm sure he is fine. Dumbledore said he might not even be there yet." Hermione comforted him. Days turned into a week, and then 2.

**Two weeks later:**

Finally Draco snapped and went to see Dumbledore. Alone this time, he couldn't help thinking of the last time in Dumbledore's office. Harry's reassuring smile when they talked to him, he felt none of that now. "Yes, Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked. "Why isn't he back yet professor?' He asked softly. Dumbledore said nothing for a bit, as if organising his thoughts. "Don't worry too much; he won't even be there yet. The place is at least 3 weeks away, if you walk. I assume that's what Harry did because we could find him if he used magic. He is still under the tracker for underage wizards." Dumbledore explained. "But how, professor? He already turned 18." Draco asked confused. "Yes, but as headmaster I am allowed to have trackers on students that could be in danger, the rules are very unclear and there are loopholes everywhere." He explained. Draco had to stop himself glaring at Dumbledore, he couldn't understand how he could be so composed when Harry was gone. "Are you sure, professor?" Draco pleaded. "Yes, Draco. He will perfectly fine. Just stay calm; I can't have this crazziness affecting the other students. I am having a dance to boost everyones spirit next week, do go." He urged. "I really don't much feel like a dance professor." Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Just consider it. Could you excuse me?"

"Yes. Goodbye professor." Draco said and was left alone in his office. Draco took his time leaving.

**The next week:**

No matter how hard he tried, the next week just got continually worse. He went to the ball with Melissa again, but left the two Rawenclaw's after about half an hour.

**Two months later: **

…


	19. Chapter 19 Harry returns

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

Harry POV:

Harry was tired, hungry and filthy. He wished he could just apperate back, take a bath, and tell Draco everything was fine and he was alive! Harry has been running on pure adrenaline for the last week. After everything he did, leaving Draco behind without a goodbye was the hardest thing he ever had to do. When he left, he didn't take the parchment, knowing in his Gryffindor nature that if Draco had asked him to come back, he would have. He did, however, take his cloak, map and the letter Draco had left him that Sunday afternoon, while he was sleeping. He had the letter in his chest pocket, close to his heart. He was scared and worried about his boyfriend, Draco's mood for the last 2 months seemed to have been constant- scared & worried & anxious.

Harry came across a stream and said to himself: "Brilliant! This means I am almost home!" He took off his robe, and stripped down to his boxers. He might be in a field, but he had no idea who could stumble across him. Harry slid into the icy cold water and washed his face, before tossing his head back to wash his hair in the stream. After Harry was done with his 'bath' he wondered around and looked for berries. After about an hour of no success, he realised he was being an idiot. Who cares if someone found him now? He was done! He left with a pop and he apperated straight into Hogsmead.

When nobody descended on him, he was shocked, but went to get something to eat before taking a slow walk back to the castle. Harry got lots of confused looks from witches and wizards, but luckily he wasn't asked to recount his story just yet. He sighed loudly and forgot all pretence when he almost walked straight into none other than Rita Skeeter! (No! Oh hell no! I am tired and I absolutely REFUSE!) It seemed as if she wasn't able to read his mind after all, as she smiled and said: "Hello Harry!" Harry gave her the Malfoy- death- glare he picked up from so many years as Draco's nemesis. It didn't work- she just walked right up to him.

"Harry, what happened to you dear?" She asked, looking almost concerned. "Rita, not now. I am on my way back to Hogwarts."

"Harry, just a couple of –" She started, but Harry cut her off. "No Rita." and walked off before she could say another word. He felt better for a while after eating. He spent a lot of time these past 2 months skipping meals and lost a bit of weight. When he reached the doors to Hogwarts he felt faint, he had to lean against the doorframe for support. It seemed to be fine, but as he let go, he fell to the floor and saw shoes before everything in his world went black and he lost consciousness.

Harry heard voices. Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione, but the one he was listening for he couldn't hear- Draco. As he opened his eyes his world swam in and out of focus. The blackness was fighting with an overly bright white. When he could see, he knew he must be in the hospital wing. "Harry, thank goodness!" Hermione said when she saw he was awake. "Where is Draco?" was the first words Harry could manage to say. Ron and Hermione shared a look but said nothing.

'He is fine, Harry. He is currently unaware you are back. We didn't want to worry him unnecessarily." Dumbledore said. This made Harry feel terribly guilty. "Well, please call him. I want to see him." Harry asked, turning to Hermione. While Hermione left to go get Draco, Harry readied himself to be interrogated. Ron gave him an odd look and said: "You look terrible mate." Then Harry laughed for the first time in months. He laughed for almost 5 minutes before Dumbledore said: "You need to tell us what happened, Harry." Then he stopped instantly.

"I want to see Draco first, professor." Harry said at the moment he and Hermione walked inside. "Draco!' Harry exclaimed. Draco smiled and ran over and Harry stood up and they hugged. They said nothing for almost a minute before Harry covered Draco's mouth with his, ignoring everything else, including their audience. Not even Dumbledore's impatient throat clearing could make this couple break apart before they were done.

"I missed you baby." Harry whispered next to his ear. "I missed you too, Harry." They finally let go of their death grips on each other and sat down on the bed together. "Why the hell did nobody tell me you were here, Harry?" Draco asked, finally getting upset. "If you are looking for someone to be mad at, I was unconscious." That seemed to be the wrong thing to say however because Draco suddenly got a solemn look. "What! Are you okay?" He asked concerned. "Yes love. I was just a bit tired, I feel perfectly fine now." At this he turned to Ron, who looked scared as hell. "Ron, explain to me why you didn't inform me that Harry was back?" The entire room stared at him in shock, this was the first time Draco ever used his first name. They had no idea what to expect.

All eyes turned to Ron now: "Errr, I apologise." He said and Harry almost fainted for the second time in one day. "Wow, we entered a parallel universe." Hermione commented sarcastically. "Go and suck your boyfriend's errr… tongue." Ron sniped back, realising Dumbledore was still in the room, laughing at the exchange. "So, are you and Blaise still dating then?" Harry asked to change the subject. "Oh yes, going on 4 mouths now." She said with a smile. "I also have a girl." Ron added. "I wasn't really asking, but who?" Harry said with a sigh. Draco took his hand before Ron replied: "Lavender Brown." Harry let out a harsh laugh before he realised that Ron was being serious.

"That's interesting." He commented mildly. "As fascinating as your love lives are, let's talk about Potter's two months of being AWOL." Professor Snape's voice had them all quiet. Ron and professor Snape exchanged a glance and Ron looked away, red faced from blushing. "Please give him some time professors. Harry had a hard time and I think he needs some rest before he tells us all what happened. He also needs to explain some things to me. But it can all wait. Harry is fine. That is all that matters." Draco said. Professor Snape looked incredulous but Dumbledore just smiled.

"Of course, you are right Mr Malfoy." At this Hermione gaped visibly. The headmaster has never before acknowledged that anyone could possibly be right. Harry looked shocked, but he was grateful his boyfriend was being so protective of him. He realised he was in trouble later, but for now he would focus on getting rid of the horrors his mind was filled with. (So, till tomorrow, then the explaining begins.) He thought. He was right.


	20. Chapter 20 Love & Responsibility 2

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

Harry POV:

Everyone was waiting patiently for him to begin. Harry took a deep breath and began to retell the last 2 months. "So," Harry began "this is how it all happened: I went to the twins and found out where Voldemort was staying. I had no idea it would be the Malfoy mansion. I realise it would have been a lot easier if I could have taken Draco along…" He cleared his throat "to get inside of course." Draco avoided Harry's eyes, but he could tell Draco was blushing.

"I started walking, and I took some food from the kitchens, I walked down the path, until I got to a hill with a stream. I spent some time there. It is really beautiful." He gave Draco a sweet smile. "Some of the time, I spent using muggle transport. They are not as clever as you think. It took me forever to get there. I ran into lots of muggles who wanted to know what on earth I was doing by myself." Harry continued. "What did you tell them?" Hermione interrupted. "I told them I was hiking across England. Don't worry, Herm." She nodded, reassured. "I walked for days, sleeping in the hottest time of the day, and walking the afternoon and night. Some of the time, I just wanted to turn back, but I kept telling myself that it was too late to turn back now. I had to end this Voldemort reign of terror once and for all. I carried on for weeks, looking for scraps to eat when I got hungry. When I was about a week away, I started making plans.

How would I get inside? How would I get rid of Voldemort? In the end, all my planning was for nothing. Who would expect anyone to break into Malfoy manor? Especially considering it was me, all alone in the middle of the night. So, as I was saying. I planned on sneaking in, avoiding Death Eaters and getting rid of Voldemort. When I got there, I walked right into Mr Lucius Malfoy. I thought it was over with me, but he just left, leaving the gates to the manor open and the defences off. I waited till I thought everyone had gone to bed. I sneaked in, prepared to take on Voldemort, Nagini and a couple of Death Eaters.

Voldemort's arrogance surely helped my cause. He was alone, sleeping in his room. I was about to curse him when I heard him say something in his sleep I would never repeat. When he awoke, he tried to distract me. I did it. It's over. I used Avada Kadabra. I'm just as bad as him."

At this Harry broke down and cried. Draco held him close, and saw over his shoulder how Snape cast a glance at Ron, before looking sullen again. It was obvious to Harry that something had happened between Ron and Snape after he left, even though he was in tears he could tell there was tension. He felt lucky that Ron would probably never tell him what had happened there since he left, he was happier not knowing. Harry was clearly in shock and to Hermione's surprise; she wasn't the first to console him. While Harry continued to sob into Draco's shoulder, calming down gradually, her mind wandered.

Hermione POV:

She was horrified when Ron came to her for advice. He told her he was worried about the affair with Snape. Who would have known a pure-blood wizard would have no idea about wizard pregnancies? (I could tell he was anxious about talking to him, but there was no other way. He had to make sure Snape had taken precautions during their _tutor classes_.) She still remembered waiting outside Snape's office, while he and Ron talked. She was fully planning on bursting in there after another half hour to make sure they were just talking.

It surprised her when they both came outside, fully calm & dressed, talking like friends. "So, everything is fine then, Sev…sir?" Ron had asked, correcting himself too late. "Let's just say it's taken care off." Snape had said with an expression Hermione was almost sure was sadness, maybe even longing and regret. After that potions had gone back to almost- normal. Only Harry's continued absence disrupted the lives of many students. Luna had even claimed alien-abduction. She was pulled back to the present rather forcefully are realised Harry was explaining his way home. The tears had stopped, but his eyes were still red and bloodshot.

Harry POV:

"Severus," Dumbledore started, "I was hoping you would entertain our newest staff member. He will be fulfilling the role of DADA professor." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. "Yes, Albus." Snape said reluctantly. "Please go now and tell the house elves to make arrangements for Professor Jeremy Martin." Harry looked confused when Hermione smiled, then blatantly winked at him. Apparently, Hermione had heard of this new professor and approved of him being at Hogwarts. Harry couldn't care less about a new professor, but when he looked at his boyfriend it seemed as if he had somehow missed something important. Draco looked in awe. "Do you know him?" Harry whispered and felt Draco shiver before he smiled and said: 'Everyone knows him, Harry. He is a former Hogwarts student and a Quidich player on Weasley's favourite team." When Harry still looked adorably clueless, Hermione added: "Apparently, our old friend Lockhart stole some of his stories. He is brilliant at defence. Oh Professor Dumbledore, he is perfect!" Hermione exclaimed, and realising what she said she blushed and murmured: "For the position." Harry seemed to suddenly realise something.

"Wait, what day is it?" Draco smiled sweetly and said: "Don't worry baby, it's Friday. It's only a week before the end of term. You still have this weekend to rest." Even when Draco said it, he could tell Draco had no intention of letting either of them get much _rest_ now that he was finally back. "Well then," Dumbledore said, "Harry, I am sure you would prefer your dorm to the hospital wing. You may go. I expect you in class on Monday. Mr Weasley & Miss Granger, I think you should give them some time alone to…" Dumbledore cleared his throat, "discuss things."

As soon as they got to Harry's room, they started kissing passionately, clothes flying everywhere until their naked bodies touched and they both let out a loud sigh. Draco slowly lowered Harry on to the bed and straddled his hips, taking his mouth away from Harry's. Harry groaned in disappointment when Draco's sweet lips left his. "I was so worried, you know. Never leave me again." Draco scolded and Harry's heart melted. "You knew I had to love. I was never going to let you get hurt. I love you too much." Harry almost thought Draco was over being mad at him. "You should have said something. I was worried sick." Draco lectured, not able to appear mad, only insecure and sad. It broke Harry to see him like this, so he said something he never expected.

"I am sorry, love. It's over now, and I promise I will never ever leave you again. We have the rest of forever together." This reply shocked Draco, but Harry started wiggling and Draco realised how turned on they both were, instead of replying, how Draco didn't know, he kissed Harry again. He covered Harry's mouth and pressed his body against Harry's as they kissed. He was going to show Harry how much he longed to hear those words, since his own vocal skills now failed him.

In a surprising move Harry flipped them over so that he was on top of Draco, and Draco let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He longed to have Harry's long cock inside him, to have Harry reclaim him. (Forever, he said the rest of forever.) Draco only then admitted to himself how scared he had been he had lost Harry. He didn't want to live without him. That night as Harry prepared him, he kept whispering reassurances and promises and they fell asleep together, Draco in Harry's arms, getting the rest neither of them had been able to get for 2 months.


	21. Chapter 21 A change in tides

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

Snape POV:

(It took me long enough, but I finally got over Ron Weasley. I didn't expect to fall in love with the boy, but it happened and it hurt when we ended things. Here I am again.) Severus thought savagely as he laid eyes on Professor Jeremy Martin. The man was gorgeous. He was tanned, had sky blue eyes and sandy brown hair. "Severus Snape, such an honour." He said, extending his hand in greeting. "Please call me Severus." Severus said before he realised how stupid he was acting. (He could be straight or married). He lectured himself. "Of course, Severus." He said with a dazzling smile and Severus's breathe caught as he heard his first name caress this handsome stranger's lips. He realised that Jeremy wasn't wearing a wedding ring and felt a rush he couldn't identify. "Call me Jeremy." He added. Severus was almost sure this man was flirting with him.

Then he noticed their hands were still clasped between them, and he nervously dropped it. "So," He asked, "why did you come to Hogwarts?" looking at the man in front of him. "As a favour to Dumbledore, and I thought it was about time I settled down, you know. Travelling makes it hard to have a meaningful relationship." Jeremy said. "Of course, but I am sure there would be women breaking your door down, a famous guy like you." Severus joked. "Honestly, Severus. I am not really into women, if you know what I mean?" With that, Jeremy gave him a knowing look. "Wow, you're gay and single?" Severus said and tried to stop a blush forming, but he didn't manage.

"You don't mind, do you?" Jeremy asked, even though Severus was sure he already knew that he was gay as well. It was not as if he had been less than obvious when he checked Jeremy out, or holding onto his hand longer than was really considered polite. "Uhmm… No, I am also gay." He said and blushed. "Oh really, do you have anyone special in your life?" Jeremy asked. "You ask, but I'm sure you already know I am single." At this Jeremy licked his lips seductively, and then he said: "Maybe we could get to know each other better then?" Severus couldn't help it, he gulped. "Err… Yeah I would like that." (This is turning out to be a brilliant Friday.) "Would you like something to drink?" He asked. "Sure, whatever you are having is fine." Severus said politely.

"How about a glass of dry red?" He asked, suddenly appearing anxious. "Sounds perfect." Severus said sitting down on the sofa. After pouring the glasses Jeremy walked over and sat down next to Severus, handing him his glass. (Seems like for once, Albus knew exactly what he was doing.) As it happens, there was someone for everyone, after all.

Draco POV:

The next morning Draco woke up in Harry's arms and he felt like everything was right with the world. His boyfriend was back, and safe. At the moment he was still snoring peacefully. Draco couldn't wake Harry, they only fell asleep late last night because of all the _catching up_ they did, so he felt the need to lay there and listen to his breathing. He just felt happy that they no longer needed to hide their relationship. Harry clearly still loved him, as Draco loved him back. Suddenly Draco's mind drifted to the new professor and what Dumbledore could have thought when he decided to ask Jeremy Martin to be a professor. He knew that Mr Martin had lots of experience in defence, but it was obviously another Alastor Moody moment because he seems to be quite the risky choice as a professor.

He remembered that a while back he had heard that Jeremy Martin was gay, and apparently single. Could Dumbledore have appointed him to cheer up Snape? It did make sense. Mr Martin was clearly exactly Snape's type, if he even had one. Weasley could only have been sexual frustration. He let out a short laugh and then realised he woke Harry. "Morning love." Harry said. "What's so funny?" Draco just smiled and leaned in to kiss him good morning. "Why are you awake already? Isn't it Saturday?" He asked, checking his watch.

"Yes darling, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Draco apologised sweetly. "You could go back to sleep if you want." Harry shook his head sleepily. "I have a better idea." And even still half asleep he could see the mischievous look that came to Harry's face before he attacked Draco's mouth with his. "Hmmm, Harry." He moaned as he felt Harry's strong body on top of his, pressing him against the bed. Harry stopped kissing Draco to let him catch his breath but moved his attention to that long pale neck. "I missed… you" Harry breathed out in between bites and sucking on Draco's neck.

"I ah yes! Missed you too love." Draco gasped out while Harry drove him so crazy he could no longer think correctly and started muttering nonsense as they both became more and more turned on. Finally, Draco couldn't take it anymore and moved his hands to jerk off Harry, and Harry, not expectantly did the same, keeping his mouth attached to Draco's neck. Draco was expecting them to have sex when Harry started but couldn't find himself to be disappointed. Harry always left him satisfied.

"Harry, aren't we going to…" He started asking but got caught mid-sentence by a passionate kiss. "Nah," Harry muttered again distracted by Draco's neck. "Unless," he started and abruptly stopped and got of Draco. At this Draco let out a frustrated groan. "I have an idea." Harry said with a seductive grin that almost made his lover come instantly. "I want you to ride my cock until we come." Draco just smirked, too lost to form a sentence anyway, and started to prepare himself. Harry let Draco prepare himself and stared at him with lustful emerald eyes. Draco yanked Harry back down on top of him and kissed him passionately, before rolling them over. He shot Harry a flirtatious smirk and took hold of Harry's impressive length. Then he slowly lowered himself onto Harry's cock. They both let out a loud moan when Harry's cock buried Draco all the way to the hilt.

Draco started to ride Harry harder and faster till you could only hear screams and the sound of wet flesh slapping against wet flesh. Then Draco came across Harry's chest screaming "Harry!" When Harry came, Draco collapsed into his arms, completely spent. "Wow baby, you were incredible." Harry whispered into his hair. "Thanks love, you were great too." Draco said jokingly. "Let's go take a shower." Draco said after a while of silence. "Sure, sounds good."

Dumbledore POV:

Dumbledore could tell Mr Martin was going to be the perfect addition to Hogwarts. He was also sure that he was going to be able to get Snape in a better mood. After all the problems with Death Eaters and Voldemort, he believed Snape deserved a chance to be happy. The thing with Weasley had punished him long enough. He sat at his desk, stroking Fawkes. Then he thought about all the responsibilities he had placed on Harry. Harry, maybe more than anyone, should have his chance to be a child.

"You really think the Malfoy kid won't hurt him?" Dumbledore asked with a thoughtful look, as if Fawkes could answer him. To this, Fawkes cocked his head to one side and blinked at him. Dumbledore seemed to take that as an affirmative reply and nodded. "You're right, Fawkes. I really hope he is genuine. It seems like Harry is nervous to come out to everyone, I just hope the strain isn't too much for the relationship." Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Dumbledore said and Fawkes took off to perch on the end of his desk. "Jeremy." Dumbledore greeted him, eyes twinkling. "Morning Albus." He said taking a seat and Dumbledore conjured up some tea.


	22. Chapter 22 A new beginning

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**This is the last chapter in this story. Hope I ended it well enough for you guys. If anyone wants, please let me know because I am thinking of maybe doing a sequel. So please R&R! If this story has a future, the choice is yours. But if you guys want something different, this is not going to be my only Harry Potter fanfic. Keep your eyes open for more!**

Harry POV:

After an entire weekend spent in bed with his lover, Harry felt great. Monday morning he woke up gingerly to find Draco awake, staring into space. "Morning, remember to take my cloak when you leave hun." Harry said and leaned over to try to kiss him. "Seriously Harry? After all this time you are still going to hide our relationship from everyone? What, are you ashamed of me or something?" Draco snapped and stomped off without letting him answer, but taking Harry's cloak as he left. Harry smacked his hand against his forehead. He had no idea Draco would interpret his words like that. He had wondered a bit if it was really the right thing to tell everyone.

Harry valued his privacy and didn't want it splashed all over the Daily Prophet. He had no pains about what people would think, he gave enough of his life up for them. He loves Draco, and that is all that matters. Just the thought of all the attention and gossiping made him want to keep things quiet. So, in true Gryffindor fashion he formulated a crazy plan and got dressed for breakfast in the great hall.

Draco POV:

Draco was concerned at his reaction with Harry. He blew up and now he was worried he completely messed things up with Harry. He would make sure he kept up pretence in classes, and would sneak in and speak to him that night. When Harry walked in the hall, his breath caught, their eyes met across the room but Harry looked completely impassive. Draco felt his heart speed up and his hands became clammy as he saw Harry pass the Gryffindor table, and he briefly pictured the first time Harry hugged him, right in this hall. He saw no easy way out this time. Harry looked ready to punch him.

When Harry reached him and said: "Malfoy." His heart sank and he looked down to hide his face. "Stand up." Harry ordered and Draco felt his body reluctantly obey his lover's voice. When he did, he said: "Potter." In a small voice that he was sure nobody heard. Because Draco was focussing on his shoes, he missed the large goofy smile his boyfriend no longer hid from his face. Then without considering it Harry's arms embraced Draco and he felt the other boy stiffen at the unexpected contact. When Draco finally looked up, he saw the love plain on Harry's face and time seemed to come to a stop as Harry's lips descended on Draco's, and softly kissed him. As Harry drew away, his mouth was close to Draco's ear, and ignoring the world, he whispered:

"I don't care who knows about us, Draco." Draco shivered but didn't pull back. "People are staring at us Harry."

"You better get used to the attention; your boyfriend saved the entire wizarding world" Harry said with a smile. "and I am never letting you go." Draco was shocked at the sudden confession. "But what was this morning about then?" He asked. "Darling, do you know how much trouble we would get into, caught in each other's rooms? We would end up in detention till Graduation." At this Draco blushed. He never considered this at all. Harry kissed Draco again and whispered against his lips: "No more hiding." And Draco was finally perfectly happy, and Harry… he had everything he ever wanted- he had love and he could deal with the rest.

**The end.**


	23. Note!

**Hey there everyone that has put this on there fav's list. I would just like to let you know that I have started with the sequel to this story and it is called "Love is not always enough" and you should look out for updates, the whole thing is planned, it just needs to go from my head to the laptop! **


End file.
